The Imaginary World
by Lucy May
Summary: Sequel to Sweetness and Ephemeral. Muraki has found a way into Eden, leading the shinigami on a very strange adventure. Based loosely on Alice in WonderlandLooking Glass. TsuzukiXHisoka.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hello again friends! I wasn't sure if I would be doing a third in this series, but a few ideas came to me, and hopefully they'll keep coming. This one will be slightly AU, since it's difficult to place it neatly in the manga timeline, and I've had to improvise a little with the given facts in the manga, so bear with me. Anyway, I'm very eager to know what you think!_

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yami no Matsuei or Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. Any gods mentioned herein are loosely based fictional characters and not meant to be representative of any actual deities, so no offense or disrespect is intended!  
_

Hope Montague drug her feet down the hospital hallway, exhausted after another twelve hour shift at Tucson General. She would normally tear out of building as quickly as possible, before someone tried to coax her into doing just one more thing before she left, but she felt drawn to the room she had visited daily since the arrival of the patient inside.

Hope was not a romantic. She had seen enough in her life and career to quash needless flights of fancy. She never gossiped about her patients, and lacked both the imagination and the interest to speculate what their lives must be like outside of their ailments. But nonetheless, she found herself wondering about John Doe. There was something undeniably mysterious about this pale, unearthly creature which had found his way into her care.

He'd been discovered by hikers in a shallow cave near the desert, with no identification and still seemingly untouched by the sun. They had been unable to discern what exactly had left the man in his state of unconsciousness, nor did they have an explanation as to why he could not be roused from his coma. The neurological examinations had found his brain was not suffering any damage, and was indeed unusually active. She wondered what was racing through his mind as he lay there, still and sleeping day after day.

His flesh was a patchwork of white scar tissue. He seemed to have suffered from an injury that it was miraculous he'd survived, and yet the scars' age proved them to be unconnected to his current state. She would watch him, willing him to wake and reveal his secrets.

Slowly opening the door to his room, she was startled to find others inside.

"Are you this man's doctor?" a man in a dark blue suit demanded.

"Who are you?" she asked, scanning the faces of the two men questioningly.

"We're with the FBI. We're here to investigate a possible homicide," the other man answered, holding up his badge. She looked the badge over slowly, trying to make sense of what was happening, when she glanced in the direction of the hospital bed.

John Doe was gone.

xxxx

Hisoka poked at the contents of his plate with mild horror. The little taiyaki fish had two tails. It did not bode well.

"I'm not going to eat this, Tsuzuki," Hisoka muttered, pushing the plate away. Tsuzuki leaned his head back from the kitchen door, lip curled downward.

"But -- but I made it for you," Tsuzuki whimpered pitifully.

"If you love me so much, then why are you always trying to poison me?" Hisoka said, rising from his seat and taking a deep breath before peering into the kitchen. It looked like someone had set off a firecracker inside a bag of flour. Hisoka groaned and reached for a broom.

"No, I'll clean up. It's my mess," Tsuzuki said sadly, taking the handle from Hisoka's hand with downcast eyes.

"Don't get upset," Hisoka said. "I just don't like sweet stuff for breakfast, okay? We'll save it for later. Let me help you clean up."

Tsuzuki consented, somewhat placated. They put away the food and began sweeping and wiping up the kitchen in relative silence. Tsuzuki pondered his failed attempt at a surprise breakfast for Hisoka and the ways he could make it better the next time, when he felt like he was being watched. Turning, he caught his younger lover watching him distractedly while the boy rubbed at the same spot on the counter for much longer than necessary.

"Something wrong?" Tsuzuki asked. Hisoka looked up, startled, and colored slightly.

"Um -- no, nothing," Hisoka said, trying to avert his eyes from Tsuzuki, who was clad only in his pajama bottoms. Tsuzuki smiled.

"Well, the kitchen's clean now. How about a shower?" Tsuzuki asked, wiping a smear of white from the boy's cheek.

"Yeah. Why don't you go first?" Hisoka murmured, turning away. Tsuzuki took his arm and pulled Hisoka to him gently.

"That wasn't exactly what I had in mind," Tsuzuki whispered into his partner's ear, giving it a little lick. Hisoka shivered, giving a pleasured little gasp as the two men rubbed against one another.

"Um -- yes, Tsuzuki," Hisoka said breathlessly, as the older shinigami nibbled at his throat.

"Do you know what I'd like for breakfast?" Tsuzuki murmured against his skin.

"Hmm. Tell me," Hisoka said, his legs growing shaky as they fell against the kitchen counter, leaving him with a view of the door over Tsuzuki's shoulder, where a fascinated blonde scientist stood gawking.

"Don't mind me," Watari said cheerfully, as Hisoka's eyes widened.

"D -- don't you ever knock, you bastard?" Hisoka sputtered, as he shoved Tsuzuki away. Watari was chewing away merrily on the taiyaki cake, dropping crumbs down his labcoat, with an amused grin.

"See? Watari likes my cooking!" Tsuzuki announced triumphantly. The scientist's eyes went wide and his face a bit green, as he rushed out of the room.

"Serves him right," Hisoka said sulkily, turning to Tsuzuki. "I'm going to the shower." Tsuzuki looked at him hopefully. "Alone! You need to learn to lock the front door, baka!"

"Oooh! Someone's in the dog house now!" Watari chirped, returning to the kitchen and receiving a glare from Hisoka as he stalked by.

"Yeah, no thanks to you," Tsuzuki said with a pout. "Any particular reason you're spoiling my off day?"

"Oh, hush. Like you two aren't always at it anyway. Let me have a little fun, you selfish meanies," Watari said with a laugh. "I'm here because we've heard from Jarrett St. Cin in the American division."

"Jarrett? What's going on?" Tsuzuki asked, inclining his head for Watari to join him at the table.

"There have been some strange things going on over there in the state of Arizona," Watari said. "It seems a Tucson hospital admitted a very strange unidentified patient about a week ago, with white blonde hair and an unusually resilient healing capacity." Tsuzuki sat up straight.

"Muraki," Tsuzuki said. Watari nodded.

"It gets even weirder. They found him in a cave in a deep coma with no identification, and admitted him into the hospital as a John Doe. Then, a few days ago, two bodies were discovered in roughly the same area, one of an older Native American man who had been missing for almost a month, and the other of an unidentified man in his twenties. They studied the clothes Muraki had been found in and discovered a strand of the older man's hair, connecting him with the murders," Watari said.

"Do you mean the authorities have finally caught up with him?" Tsuzuki asked. Watari shook his head.

"Not exactly. You see, someone broke into the hospital and snuck him out in the middle of the night," Watari said. Tsuzuki cursed beneath his breath.

"Terazuma and Wakaba went to Kyoto to check on Oriya, since he is the most likely suspect for harboring Muraki. They should be back soon," Watari said.

"Isn't Kyoto your sector?" Tsuzuki asked. Watari beamed.

"I'm on a bigger assignment. I'll be going with you to hunt down Muraki again!" Watari said as if he were announcing he were going on holiday.

"What are you talking about?" Hisoka asked, returning from his shower, looking uneasy at the mention of the doctor's name.

xxxx

Terazuma and Tsuzuki sized each other up with sullen glances as their partners pleaded with them to control their tempers for the meeting.

"What did you two find out?" Tatsumi asked.

"Nothing. Oriya's a tough nut isn't he?" Wakaba said with a frown. "Hajime almost got into a fight with him."

"I didn't like the way he was looking at you," Terazuma growled.

"Aww! It's so cute when you're jealous!" Wakaba said with a giggle. Terazuma glowered.

"I'm not jealous! It's because of that brothel he runs!" Terazuma said indignantly.

"Oh, I see," Wakaba said, blushing deeply. "Well, there is one thing. He didn't tell us anything useful, but while we were there, I kept feeling something. It's difficult to explain. It just felt like there was some peculiar energy in the air. I've been having strange dreams about the Imaginary World, and --" Wakaba paused, looking troubled.

"What is it?" Tsuzuki asked with concern.

"I haven't been able to contact Kotaro and Kojiro. It's the first time anything like this has ever happened," Wakaba said.

"Are you sure Watari didn't just screw up all of our computers again?" Tsuzuki suggested.

"Hey! I never!" Watari interjected.

"No, it's not that," Wakaba said. "I think something is terribly wrong."

xxxx

The three shinigami waited in a fast food restaurant near their hotel for Jarrett St. Cin. The sweltering desert heat already seemed to be taking its toll on Hisoka, who irritably waved off Tsuzuki's concern for the third time since their arrival, as the tall dark haired man entered the building looking very out of place. His usually proud gait seemed stooped, and he looked as if he'd had little sleep.

"Hey, Jarrett! Long time no see!" Tsuzuki greeted him, placing his hamburger back on the plastic tray before him. Jarrett nodded as he slid into the booth beside Watari.

"Arizona is out of my sector, but since I have special ties to the case, they've asked me to work with you. All things considered, it is probably for the best," Jarrett said with a weary smile.

"Where's Hy?" Tsuzuki asked. Jarrett peered out the window.

"He should be along shortly, I imagine," Jarrett said. The other three exchanged glances at their friend's strange behavior. "Please do not mention my son Michael to him. It will be easier."

"What do we know about the victims?" Hisoka asked, changing the subject, for which Jarrett looked grateful.

"We still haven't been able to identify the younger one, though I suspect we'll know long before the living authorities do. The office of this sector is combing through the death register for likely candidates as we speak. The older man was in his late sixties, Nastas Greenwood. The records show that he is of the Navajo tribe, though he's lived in Tucson for over thirty years in a run-down little brownstone. He was reported missing by a lady who brought him groceries once a week," Jarrett said, lacing his long fingers together and resting his elbows on the table.

"Well, I guess it will be impossible to find a connection between the two until we know who the younger one is," Hisoka said. "Did Mr. Greenwood have any family?"

"No. We should probably talk to the other tenants in the building," Jarrett said. "I'll call and get the address."

While Jarrett was occupied with the cell phone, Hy entered. The three men stopped talking among themselves, staring at the boy curiously. They could immediately tell that something was different about him, but it wasn't until he drew closer that the changes were apparent. His eyes were no longer gray, but gold, and his smile revealed pointed canine teeth. There was a streak of white and grey in his dark brown hair, still pulled up in his usual high ponytail. Hy broke the shocked silence with a warm laugh. It didn't seem that his personality had changed much.

"Kind of a shocker, ain't it? So what do you think of the new look?" Hy asked, his golden eyes flickering with mirth.

"What happened to you?" Tsuzuki asked, neglecting his apple pie.

"I went to Eden," Hy said, his smile dropping somewhat, as he drug a chair to the table. The two older shinigami nodded.

"I don't understand," Hisoka said, still staring at their friend in disbelief.

"Eden is the Westerners' realm in the Imaginary World. Hy has a parasitic shikigami, like Terazuma has with Kuroshungei," Watari explained.

"So does that mean you turn into some kind of beast when you touch a female?" Hisoka asked. Hy laughed.

"Is that what happens to that Terazuma guy? No wonder he's so dog gone uptight," Hy said, straddling the chair. "No, but my guardian spirit isn't under my command in the same way Tsuzuki's and Jarrett's are under theirs. It's up to him when he wants to break loose. Lucky for me he's kinda lazy. And he's nocturnal, so he can only possess me at night. He's only appeared once so far. They say I turned into a big ol' scary wolf hound, but I don't remember it clearly. Sure scared the crap out of the guy who pulled a knife on me though."

"I have the address. The Judgment Bureau is turning the case over to the five of us officially. I think they're relieved to pass on it," Jarrett said when he'd finished his phone conversation.

"I can see why. I'm not even sure where we should begin," Tsuzuki said. "For all we know, Muraki has been smuggled out of the country."

"Have you been able to sense him at all, Hisoka?" Watari asked.

"No. I haven't in a long time," Hisoka said quietly.

"Well, I guess we'd best start with that address then," Tsuzuki said.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Updates will be a bit slower on this one than the last, alas. I am very open to suggestions on this one if you have any ideas! This one seems to be giving me a bit of trouble, but don't worry, I will not abandon the project._

The brownstone was indeed run-down, as Jarrett had said. The two story brick building was old and in bad repair, and the surrounding neighborhood didn't look much better. Tsuzuki and Hisoka pushed the buzzer by a metal door that looked as if it had been struck repeatedly with a sledgehammer, and waited. The door clicked unlocked, and Hisoka swung it open on its rusty hinges with his shoulder. They stood in a dank foyer with a staircase leading to the apartments above. The door to an office with wired windows opened slowly, revealing a tiny woman with a blue tinted rinse in her hair.

"Hello. Are you here about the vacancy?" she said, adjusting her glasses and trying to get a better look at the two men.

"No, mamn. We had some questions about your former tenant, Nastas Greenwood," Tsuzuki said, offering his hand graciously. "My name is Mr. Tsuzuki, and this is my partner, Mr. Kurosaki." The woman sighed heavily.

"The feds, the police, now you guys. No one ever came to see poor old Mr. Greenwood until he died. I'll tell you what I told them. He was a crotchety old hermit that rarely left his rooms, never had any visits except the church girl, and never talked to me about anything but his rent and the weather. Lived here more than thirty years, and that's about all there is to say about him," the woman said with a shrug.

"Have his rooms been cleared out?" Tsuzuki asked, glancing up the staircase. The woman nodded.

"Yep. There wasn't anything interesting. Just a few sticks of furniture and a bunch of old books. Phyllis says he had some notebooks he used to scribble in, but they disappeared right along with him," she said.

"Phyllis? Would this be the girl who brought him groceries?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Yeah, that's the one. Used to come by once a week," the woman said.

"Any idea where we might find her?" Hisoka asked.

"I don't know where she lives or anything, but since it's Thursday you might find her doing volunteer stuff at the church up the street," the woman said.

"Thank you for your time, mamn," Tsuzuki said, as he and Hisoka left the building.

"I wonder why Muraki would be interested in what he was writing in those books?" Hisoka asked, as they returned to the relentless heat of the sidewalk outside.

"Who knows? Maybe this girl will be able to shed some light on the subject," Tsuzuki said. "Are you holding up all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Hisoka answered irritably. "At least it's not humid, like Louisiana."

The church was a short walk away, and they entered the air conditioned building gratefully. There was a bustle of activity inside, various church members working at long tables set up in the front room, filling cardboard boxes with food. They caught the eye of a young woman with a broad face and mousy hair, who walked up to greet them.

"Why, hello! How can I help you?" she asked cheerfully.

"We're looking for a lady named Phyllis," Tsuzuki said. The young lady laughed and offered her hand.

"You found me," she said with a smile.

"Is there somewhere we can sit down? We'd like to ask you about Nastas Greenwood," Tsuzuki said. Phyllis nodded sadly.

"Of course, right this way," she said, leading them into an empty room with folding chairs sitting in a circle.

"This is where we hold our Bible study meetings," Phyllis explained, gesturing for them to have a seat and pulling a chair around to face them.

"How did you know Mr. Greenwood?" Hisoka asked.

"Well, a member of our church used to live in the same building, and suggested that he might need some help from our program to assist the elderly," she said, sitting very straight in her chair and clasping her hands in her lap. "I've been involved with the program for about a year now, and Mr. Greenwood has been one of the people I've visited since I started."

"Did he ever have any visitors? Perhaps from a physician?" Tsuzuki asked. Phyllis shook her head.

"No, not that I ever knew of. He seemed to be in pretty good health really, though I think he may have been growing a bit senile. He said strange things sometimes," Phyllis said.

"Such as?" Tsuzuki prompted.

"Well, I used to talk to him about opening his heart to Jesus and reading the Bible. He said that he had already seen heaven, and that he was trying to get back there," Phyllis said.

"Did he ever elaborate on the story?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Well, he said that he saw -- the other world, yes, that was what he called it -- in a vision when he was young. He said that he had been involved with some ritual to find his guiding spirit and that he went into a trance where he saw the other world. He said the animals take human form there," Phyllis said. Tsuzuki and Hisoka exchanged startled looks. "He said that when he told his tribe what he had seen, that they did not believe him, and that it was the reason why he'd left his people."

"Did he say anything else?" Hisoka said. Phyllis shook her head.

"No, that's pretty much the gist of it. It really is a shame that he died obsessed with such nonsense. He was a nice man," Phyllis said with a sad smile.

"Thank you very much for your time, Miss," Tsuzuki said.

xxxx

"This man, Nastas Greenwood, must have found some way to enter the Imaginary World!" Watari said in wonder as the five men gathered awkwardly in a small room of the roadside motor lodge where Tatsumi had booked them to stay.

"Wakaba said she'd been unable to contact the Tengu," Hisoka said thoughtfully.

"But wouldn't a human in the Imaginary World stick out like sore thumb? I mean, wouldn't he have gotten killed, or at least thrown out?" Hy said, lying across the bed with his head propped up on his hands.

"Well, for all we know, he did get kicked out. The story wasn't very detailed. But I think there may be something to the fact that he said that he'd gone into a trance," Tsuzuki said.

"Like maybe he'd left his terrestrial body here, and crossed the realm in spirit form? Interesting," Watari said.

"Any word on who the other victim was?" Hisoka asked Jarrett.

"We have a name, Austin Ford, but not much else. There are no work records on him, so he's been difficult to trace," Jarrett said. "He was twenty-five, and attended school locally until the age of eighteen. I have a friend back at the Louisiana department trying to find a recent address for us."

"It doesn't seem that there's anything to be done until then. Let's get a good night's rest guys," Tsuzuki said, stretching.

"So who's room is this, anyway?" Watari asked.

"It doesn't really matter. They're all the same. Do you want this one?" Hisoka asked boredly. Watari shook his head and jumped to his feet,

"No, I'll take the one next door," Watari said. "Have a good night, boys." He gave them a wink and left the room.

"I guess we'll be one door down then," Jarrett said. "Come on, Hy."

Hy climbed off the bed and followed his partner out into the hall.

"This worries me. The Imaginary World is a place of delicate balance. I wonder what Muraki's interest in it is? He clearly meant to get information on it from Greenwood," Tsuzuki said, sliding off his jacket and working on the buttons of his shirt. Hisoka crawled across the bed, and began to assist him, placing soft kisses along his chest as more flesh was revealed.

"I've been waiting to get you alone all day," Hisoka murmured. "No more thinking about Muraki tonight."

"Agreed," Tsuzuki said, shivering slightly as Hisoka removed his shirt, pulling him downward.

Hisoka moved before Tsuzuki could fall on him, rolling over as the older man lost his balance and collapsed upon the matress face first. Hisoka was tugging down his slacks before he could even catch his breath, running his tongue lower and lower down Tsuzuki's back.

"I should make you go a couple of days without loving more often," Tsuzuki said, his voice muffled by a pillow, receiving a playful smack on the backside for his teasing.


	3. Chapter 3

Jarrett and Hy greeted them in the hallway the next morning, and they were soon joined by Watari.

"Austin Ford's address. I got a call earlier," Jarrett said, handing Tsuzuki a slip of paper. "He lived with his parents, which is why it was harder to locate. They've tipped off the police anonymously, so that his family will be informed," Tsuzuki nodded, as the group continued to the front lobby.

"Did everyone sleep all right? This place is kind of a dump," Hy said with a yawn. "I kept hearing things from the next room over." Watari giggled.

"Yes, this place does have gloriously thin walls, doesn't it, _baby_?" Watari said, winking at Hisoka, who went a bit pale but said nothing.

"I had strange dreams of Eden last night," Jarrett said. "I saw Hohoq, my guardian spirit, but he did not speak to me directly."

The five men absorbed the information in silence as they made their way to the fast food restaurant for breakfast.

xxxx

The Ford household was located in a quiet suburban neighborhood on the outskirts of town. Tsuzuki and Hisoka rung the doorbell of a cheerful yellow house with a tidy lawn and waited. After a few moments, a thin, middle aged woman answered the door, her eyes puffy and red rimmed.

"We're very sorry to intrude upon you, Mrs. Ford. I'm deeply sorry for your loss," Tsuzuki said, and introduced himself and Hisoka.

"I -- I'm not quite up to an interview right now. Please," Mrs. Ford said, wincing. Tsuzuki nodded, his violet eyes filled with sympathy.

"I understand. I was wondering if perhaps we could see Austin's room?" Tsuzuki asked. Mrs. Ford nodded solemnly, leading them inside and silently taking them through her immaculately neat home to a door leading to a descending staircase. They followed her down, where she stopped at a door to a basement room.

"Everything is how he left it," she said, reaching into her pocket and fishing out a key, which she used to unlock a latch bound with a padlock that had been bolted to the door frame.

The small bedroom inside revealed much about its former occupant. The walls were covered in band and horror movie posters, and collectible figurines adorned the many shelves crammed with games and DVDs. A collection of soda cans and dirtied dishes showed little time had been spent outside of this sanctuary. Both a laptop and desk top computers prominently occupied the desk that was an obvious center of most activity that had gone on in the room. There was an assortment of odd looking pieces of hardware equipment wired to the machines, that appeared to have been fashioned from spare parts.

"Do you think you can smuggle out that laptop under your coat, Tsuzuki?" Hisoka asked. Tsuzuki gave him a questioning look. "I think we should take it back to Watari and see what he finds."

xxxx

The four men gathered around the scientist, after leaving him to work with the stolen laptop for a few hours. Watari had his hair pulled back, a pencil behind each ear and still a third which he used to scribble notes on a tablet.

"Lose your pencil, Watari?" Hy asked with a sharp toothed grin.

"Erm -- yes, the dratted things keep disappearing," Watari said distractedly, finishing his last sentence with a flourish and giving his attention to his onlookers.

"So, here's what I've found out. It seems our Mr. Ford was quite the hacker. He would break into databases and sell the information to interested parties. And even more interesting was what I discovered in his photo files," Watari said.

"What was it?" Tsuzuki asked.

"It seems he was a master at making pornographic photo manips of celebrities!" Watari exclaimed cheerfully, getting a groan from Hisoka, and a blank stare from Jarrett.

"Which celebrities?" Tsuzuki asked innocently.

"Tsuzuki!" Hisoka exclaimed in exasperation.

"Okay, okay! Was there anything on there to indicate that he was trying to hack into the Imaginary World?" Tsuzuki asked. Watari shook his head.

"No. But he did have a correspondent in Paris who apparently did and was seeking his advice on some technical issue. I traced the source of the e-mails to a public computer in a cyber cafe in Paris," Watari said.

"Do you think the messages came from Muraki?" Hisoka asked.

"It's really impossible to say. They said in the message that they were trying to hack the program for a client, and I see no reason for Muraki to have fabricated this piece of information," Watari said.

"It isn't much to go on, is it?" Tsuzuki said, his brow furrowing.

"No, not really. We may as well call it a day, guys," Watari said with a sigh.

xxxx

_Tsuzuki found himself in a strange place that he'd never been to before. It was a beautiful, wide open wilderness, with towering mountains overlooking the field of wildflowers where he found himself resting on his back. He'd never seen a sky so blue, and it filled him with a sense of peace._

_He scarcely had time to ponder the feeling, before he found himself being pounced upon by a tall, giggling form with wild hair sticking in every direction._

_"Tsuzuki! You're here!" the shiki cried with delight._

_"Byakko! Where are we? What is happening?" Tsuzuki asked, pushing the enthusiastic tiger spirit from him._

_"I don't have time to tell you everything. You'll wake up soon," Byakko said. "Eden has been invaded by something unwelcome, and I know your path will lead here. I just wanted you to know that I can be called on for help, even in this foreign realm. I'm not really supposed to be doing this, so don't mention it to the others, okay? Take care!"_

_The tiger spirit winked and disappeared as abruptly as he'd appeared, leaving Tsuzuki alone and pondering his words._

"Tsuzuki?" a groggy voice questioned, pulling him from sleep. He turned to see an adorably sleep ruffled Hisoka curled beside him. He kissed him tenderly.

"Byakko was trying to contact me in a dream," Tsuzuki said, winding his arms around his lover. "I think Muraki has found a way into Eden."


	4. Chapter 4

The southwestern division headquarters of the American Ministry looked like an oasis in the midst of a massive desert, with its cheerfully painted stucco walls and lush grounds. Tsuzuki was growing to loathe his signature dark suit in these climates, he thought, as they climbed the steps the large building.

The summoning office had a nice, informal atmosphere, with an airy room with large windows and a patio instead of the usual cramped cubicles. Jarrett led them out to the open area, with a mosaic tiled floor, where a young woman in a long rayon skirt and an embroidered sleeveless blouse sat barefoot and looking over the courtyard peacefully. She turned at the sound of the door opening, her long brown hair falling aside to reveal unusual eyes, one blue and the other a strange yellowish shade.

"Hello, boys," she said with a smile. "I was wondering when you'd come."

"You knew we were coming, Miranda?" Hy asked. Miranda nodded serenely.

"The cute little tiger man told me in a dream. He is a shikigami, right?" Miranda asked dreamily, searching their faces, and finding a response in Tsuzuki's expression.

"You spoke to Byakko?" Tsuzuki asked.

"The guardian of the west gate, yes. Well, your west gate anyway," she said with a giggle. "Our west gate is guarded by the Thunderbird. Eden is composed of many gods from North America, as your realm is populated by shikigami gods."

"The Thunderbird is my guardian spirit, Hohoq," Jarrett explained.

"Yes, he is quite powerful," Miranda said with a smile. She inclined her head slightly, studying Hy. "And you, I believe have taken in the spirit of the great dire wolf, Amarok?"

"Yes, ma'am," Hy said, looking somewhat nervous under her scrutiny.

"Is there something wrong?" Miranda asked him. Hy shifted on his feet.

"Well, I was kinda wondering. In Eden the guardian spirits take on stable, human forms and all when they're the summoning kind, so --" Hy said with a shrug.

"So you're wondering what will happen when you reenter the realm with your parasite?" Miranda asked, smiling gently.

"Yeah, that's pretty much the gist. I won't be turned into a slobbering wolf hound, will I?" Hy asked. Miranda laughed.

"No, sweetie. Amarok is inside you. He will not appear unless he feels he is needed. It will be the same as it is here," Miranda said. Hy looked relieved.

"So you're the gatekeeper who will be allowing us into Eden?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Yes. It will be tricky, but I think I will be able to open the gate for you with the help of Byakko," Miranda said.

"Byakko?" Tsuzuki asked in surprise.

"Yes. Eden's guardians are not cooperating with humans since the breach. You may have had similar difficulties in your own realm. Byakko is, you could say, willing to bend the rules for you, Mr. Tsuzuki. He believes that you're the only one who can help," Miranda said.

"Wow. No pressure there, big fella," Watari said, slapping Tsuzuki on the back.

"Come with me, gentlemen," Miranda said, standing up, anklets with little bells jingling at her every step. She led them into a small office, where she sat before a computer.

"I already have the coordinates entered. It's up to you now," Miranda said, everyone's gaze following her's to Tsuzuki.

"What do I need to do?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Summon Byakko in your mind. Do not speak the incantation, but try to channel him with your thoughts. We do not wish to bring him here, after all, but to let him know that we are ready to go there. I need you to concentrate deeply," Miranda said.

"We're defeated before we've started!" Watari chirped.

"I need you to clear your mind of all thought," Miranda continued, ignoring Watari.

"Oh, then again, perhaps not," Watari added more quietly, receiving a nasty look from Tsuzuki before the shinigami sat in a nearby chair, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

xxxx

Tsuzuki felt warm breath upon his face. Had he been dreaming again? He thought he had been talking to Byakko, though everything was in darkness. Slowly he opened his eyes, revealing a playful tiger spirit's face staring directly down into his.

"Aaah! Byakko!" Tsuzuki yelped, pulling himself upward and nearly knocking heads with the shiki, who leapt off him with a laugh.

"You're awake! He's awake everybody!" Byakko announced, waving his arms.

Tsuzuki looked around to find himself in a forest with the most enormous trees he'd ever encountered, lying on a soft bed of pine needles. He saw that Byakko was addressing the other four shinigami, who were a few yards away. Hisoka was the first one at his side, brushing the stray needles from his hair.

"You fell into a trance and hit the ground when we arrived. Luckily, you fell on your head," Hisoka said, his gentle smile and touches revealing the worry behind his teasing.

"Sorry this place is a little wild," Byakko said with a grin. "There aren't a lot of buildings close together like back in my realm, but I caught you a rabbit!" Byakko said proudly, holding the little creature up by its ears.

"It's still alive!" Tsuzuki said, gazing at the squirming bunny. Byakko frowned.

"Well, I couldn't bring myself to -- It's cute!" Byakko said with a pout, tickling the rabbit under the chin. "I thought maybe you guys would, you know, take care of that bit." Jarrett sighed, taking the frightened animal from the shiki and looking it in the eyes.

"You sure this isn't a god or anything?" Jarrett asked, turning his gaze to Byakko. The tiger shiki shrugged.

"Either way, I'm not eating the bunny!" Tsuzuki cried, his eyes misty as he stared at the creature with pity.

Jarrett gently lowered the rabbit to the ground and released him. The rabbit seemed to be encompassed in a swirling column of light, revealing a sputtering, nervous looking man.

"Of all the insolent --" the man muttered, pulling himself up from the ground and brushing off his shabby robe. "I am Mat-gwas, you fool!"

"Who?" Byakko asked, cocking his head slightly.

"Mat-gwas! The first of the shamans! How dare you think of serving me for dinner!" the thin little man squeaked through large front teeth. He turned to Jarrett and Tsuzuki and bowed deeply. "You, however, are beings of better judgment. May I repay your favor?"

"Um -- know where we can get something to eat that isn't a god?" Tsuzuki asked with a shrug. Mat-gwas nodded.

"Follow me," the rabbit spirit said, shooting Byakko one more indignant look before leading them through the trees.


	5. Chapter 5

"I know you," Byakko said, bounding over to Hisoka and squeezing the stiffened and startled boy. "And I know you," he said, flinging himself into Watari's arms, making the scientist giggle with delight. "But who are your friends?"

The men gathered outside of a small hut where Mat-gwas had built a fire, preparing them a soup the from vegetables in his garden. It didn't smell particularly appetizing, but they were in no position to complain. Byakko rocked on his heels, eagerly staring at Tsuzuki's friends while Watari absently scritched him behind the ear.

"This is Hy and Jarrett. They're American, so this is where they came to find their shiki," Tsuzuki explained. "We met them when Muraki starting acting up again after Kyoto." Byakko looked at the two men curiously.

"Who are your shiki? Anyone I know?" the tiger god asked.

"Do you know any shiki from Eden?" Tsuzuki asked. Byakko shrugged.

"A couple," Byakko said with an oddly coy expression.

"Hohoq is my guardian spirit," Jarrett said.

"Oooh, good one. I don't know him, but I've heard of him, since he watches over the west gate," Byakko said, turning his eyes to Hy. The shiki gave him a strange look, gracefully drawing closer to the boy and gazing at his golden eyes. They stared at each other intensely for a moment before Byakko started to laugh, startling Hy slightly, who shook his head as if coming out of a trance.

"Is it really you?" Byakko said happily, receiving a confused look from Hy, as well as the others. "Fine, be lazy then, you old wolf," the tiger spirit said dejectedly after a few uneventful moments.

"You know Amarok?" Hy asked. Byakko nodded enthusiastically.

"Yep. He used to say he'd never let a human get him. He must have gotten tired," Byakko said with a wistful smile. "Can I see your scar?"

"Um, I guess," Hy said uncertainly, blushing. He stood before the tiger god, and lifted his shirt, revealing a long, white scar across his flat, light brown belly. Byakko studied it intensely, as if it would answer a question he longed to ask. Hy trembled slightly, pulling his shirt back down and avoiding the tiger god's eyes as he sat back down.

Mat-gwas served them little bowls made of hardened clay, and sat among them, glancing about nervously.

"So, Mat-gwas, what news have you of the recent events in Eden?" Jarrett asked. Mat-gwas' nose twitched, a look of panic in his eyes.

"A human has come unheeded, they say. The King is not pleased, and has given orders for all those guardian spirits with human masters to take caution. It has caused tension. Guardian spirits are naturally conditioned to answering to their masters, but even this loyalty cannot come before the King's command. Or at least, it shouldn't," Mat-gwas said, fixing Byakko with a pointed gaze. The tiger spirit was napping, curled against an annoyed Hisoka's leg, twitching every so often as he dreamt.

"Have you heard anything about where this trespasser may be located?" Jarrett asked. Mat-gwas shook his head.

"We're to report anything suspicious, but it's not as though I run into anyone often out here," the little man said with a sigh. "The higher level spirits are the ones active in the search. You'd best seek one of them out for answers. Are you looking for this invader as well, then?"

"Yes. We want to know why he is here," Tsuzuki said.

"Probably wants power. That's the only thing foolish humans value," Mat-gwas said sadly.

"We appreciate all your help. Should we wake the kitty and move on then?" Watari asked.

xxxx

They walked for what felt like ages, Hy and Byakko at the lead, chatting and laughing. Tsuzuki wondered where they got such energy. Jarrett was quiet and brooding as ever, but there did seem to be an odd tension between him and his partner that was new. Watari tried to engage Jarrett in conversation, but his responses were distracted at best, and the scientist finally gave up.

Byakko came to an abrupt stop.

"Um, I think there's a city out there somewhere. It's been a while," Byakko said, scratching his head as he led them through the forest.

"We're hopelessly lost aren't we?" Hisoka asked.

"Probably," Tsuzuki answered with a sigh.

"Hey, Jarrett," Hisoka said. The other man looked at him questioningly, as though he'd been deep in thought.

"Yes?" Jarrett asked.

"You've been here before. Do you have any idea where we are?" Hisoka asked. Jarrett looked around him, as if he were noticing his surroundings for the first time.

"It is perhaps vaguely familiar, but when I was here last Hohoq was guiding me. I believe the landscape tends to change in subtle ways over time," Jarrett said.

"Well that's just great," Hisoka muttered as he trudged along.

Tsuzuki was beginning to become worried for his frail partner by the time they came upon a large stream. They were all exhausted by this point, with the exception of Byakko, but Hisoka had taken on that stooped gait that Tsuzuki knew would lead to the boy's collapse if they didn't stop soon. He knew the boy would be to proud to say anything, and he didn't dare to voice his own concern. Luckily the party had seemed to stop on its own, as Byakko puzzled over the raging obstacle in his path.

"Was there always a stream here?" Byakko asked himself.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm getting hungry," Tsuzuki said, stifling a yawn.

"I could try to catch us something," Byakko said, receiving a resoundingly negative response from them all.

"Hey, Byakko, there aren't any fish gods or anything are there?" Hy asked, staring at the rushing water.

"Um, I can think of one," Byakko said, his eyes rolled upward in thought. "But what are the chances of us catching two in one day?"

"That point is logical enough for my acceptance," Watari said. "Just leave it up to me!"

Hy and Jarrett set up a small campfire, while Watari fiddled about with some odd things he had pulled from the seemingly endless recesses of his labcoat.

"I think there may be a gate to a parallel universe somewhere in that coat," Tsuzuki mused as he and Hisoka sat at the water's edge.

"I try not to think about it," Hisoka murmured, letting his weariness show for just a moment as he leaned heavily on Tsuzuki's shoulder. Tsuzuki smiled warmly at the weight and wound his arm around Hisoka, kissing him lightly on the lips, knowing the boy must be even more worn out than he expected by the fact that he didn't protest this public display of affection.

"Voila!" Watari announced, presenting Hy with a make-shift fishing rod he'd fashioned from a metal pointing rod and some twine.

"That's awesome, Watari! I dug up a grub or two, so we're good to go," Hy said happily, rolling up the legs of his jeans and kicking off his shoes.

"The boy will use any excuse to go fishing," Jarrett said affectionately as he watched Hy and Byakko splash into the stream, Hy warning the tiger spirit not to scare off all the fish. "He caught so many on the pretense of teaching Michael that they were smelling up the house." The others turned to Jarrett in interest at his first mention of his son since he'd asked them not to mention him to Hy.

"So, um, where is Michael?" Tsuzuki asked hesitantly, since Hy was well out of earshot. Jarrett sighed.

"He has gone back to Romania with his mother. She -- well, let's just say that she didn't approve of Michael remaining with us any longer," Jarrett said with a pained look.

"Because of his relationship with Hy?" Hisoka asked quietly.

Jarrett nodded, watching as Hy proudly held up a fish he'd pulled from the water, he and Byakko laughing joyfully.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Sorry for the long absence, darlings!_

"He took it pretty hard," Jarrett said. "I -- I almost feel like he blames me, somehow. We don't speak of it. It wasn't long after that that he started pushing really hard for another guardian spirit, and then of course the whole Amarok thing happened. I tried to talk him out of accepting a parasitic spirit. They're too unpredictable. But pain can make one reckless, I suppose. Luckily he seems to have gotten one that rarely stirs." The other three men listened carefully. It was the most any of them had heard the man say at one time.

"There's no reason for him to blame you, Jarrett. People just withdraw sometimes when they're hurting," Tsuzuki said.

"He doesn't blame you," Hisoka said, staring off across the stream. "I can read his thoughts and emotions, but I think it's something you need to discuss with him directly instead of hearing it from me." Jarrett nodded.

"I'm sure you're right," Jarrett said.

Hy and Byakko waded back to shore, splashing each other playfully.

"So Hy was dumped by a hundred year old mama's boy. Ouch," Watari said, fiddling with a pile of gears and scrap metal he'd pulled from seemingly nowhere.

"Perhaps if I'd been a better father --" Jarrett began, falling silent as Hy and Byakko bounded towards them.

"I curt on oo!" Byakko struggled to say, a silver fish between his teeth, slapping him in the face with its tail. He spat it on the ground, batting at it with his hand. "I caught one too!"

"Good job, Byakko," Tsuzuki said with a smile. Jarrett pulled out a long knife and began to work on preparing one of the fish quietly.

"Pass me a fishie! I want to try out my new invention!" Watari said, presenting a rather frightening contraption with serrated blades that looked like a piece of hi-tech torture equipment. "The slicing, dicing, fish fillet extracting work of genius, Mr. Fred!" Watari bowed slightly as Hy and Byakko applauded. Hisoka gaped at him for a second, and shook his head as Watari and Jarrett set to work.

"Do we even have any kind of plan besides wandering about aimlessly? I would have thought a creepy albino human would stand out at least a little around here. Wouldn't his presence be sensed?" Hisoka asked, leaning back against a tree and folding his arms.

"I was thinking the same thing. Maybe Muraki has no soul after all," Hy said with a shudder.

"There are more ways to breach the boundaries of our world than entering the way you have done," Byakko said with a strange sort of seriousness. "In ancient times, there were even tribes of peoples who were welcomed, as they sought nothing but our wisdom. But it is human nature to exploit power. The living are both our creators and our destroyers. Our computerized realm was meant to guard against this kind of invasion. Clearly there were oversights. Those who enter by these means are not always as easily detected."

The men stared at Byakko in awe at his changed demeanor as he explained.

"How do they avoid detection?" Hisoka asked. Byakko rolled his eyes upward thoughtfully.

"I dunno," Byakko said, seeming to return to his usual state as he returned to playing with his fish, his striped tail twitching in excitement as he pounced.

"Am I the only one who thinks that was a little weird?" Hisoka asked the others in a low voice. Tsuzuki smirked.

"It's not when you know Byakko like I do," Tsuzuki said, giving the playful shiki an affectionate glance. "He's still a tiger, even if he acts like a kitten most of the time."

"He reminds me a little of you," Hisoka said with a small smile.

As evening settled in, the men set up camp and planned to follow the stream at first light until they found a place where they could cross it. Tsuzuki and Hisoka took the first watch while the others slept as a precaution. There was no way of knowing what manner of beings inhabited these woods, nor how friendly they'd be towards their uninvited guests.

Hisoka sat close beside Tsuzuki as the night grew chilly, following his partner's gaze to where Hy had snuggled up beside Byakko, both of their fanged mouths gaping peacefully as they slept.

"Poor kid," Tsuzuki said with a sad smile. Hisoka nodded thoughtfully.

"You know, I was thinking, after Jarrett told us that --" Hisoka said uncertainly, his brow furrowing.

"Yes?" Tsuzuki asked, placing an arm around his lover and looking at him in the fire light.

"If -- well, if circumstances were different -- I was just thinking how lucky we are," Hisoka whispered, the flames reflecting in his large green eyes as he stared at them. "After all, we are both men."

"True," Tsuzuki said, waiting for Hisoka to continue.

"It never felt strange to me that -- well, that I wanted you. I was never around people very much when I was alive, and I never really thought about such things," Hisoka said with a shrug.

"Well, we've faced enough prejudice in our lives for other reasons. I think we can both relate to how he must feel on some level," Tsuzuki said. Hisoka shook his head, meeting Tsuzuki's eyes.

"I can't imagine what it would be like if I weren't allowed to love you," Hisoka whispered. Tsuzuki kissed him tenderly, and pulled him up by the arm as he stood.

"What are you doing?" Hisoka asked, as Tsuzuki led him through the trees. "Shouldn't we be watching the camp?"

Tsuzuki swept him into his arms without answering, backing him against a tree as he reached beneath his partner's shirt, caressing his smooth skin as he claimed his mouth in a searing kiss. Hisoka moaned into his mouth as he wound his arms tightly around the older man, pulling off his jacket as he did so.

They sank towards the forest floor, Hisoka wincing as the bark of the tree scraped his back.

"I'm okay," Hisoka said reassuringly at Tsuzuki's look of concern, pulling the man towards him with eyes full of longing. Tsuzuki climbed upon the boy, nuzzling his ear with his lips, his hands snaking their way to the button on jeans, when Hisoka stiffened.

"Did you hear that? I thought I heard someone laugh," Hisoka said in a panicked whisper. Tsuzuki raised his head with a deep frown, his lids still heavy with lust.

"I'm going to kill Watari," Tsuzuki muttered.

"Shh! I hear -- was that a flute?" Hisoka asked in wonder, pushing the frustrated shinigami from him and looking around in the darkness. Tsuzuki turned around as they heard a rustling sound.

"Looks like a rabbit," Tsuzuki said, straining his eyes in the direction of the disturbance.

"Looks like a familiar rabbit," Hisoka said warily. "What is he doing out here? Do you think he's been following us?" Tsuzuki leapt to his feet.

"Let's see if we can catch up with him," Tsuzuki said, taking off through the trees.


	7. Chapter 7

"We lost him. It was just too dark," Tsuzuki said, relating the story of their chase the next morning.

"I wonder what Mat-gwas is up to?" Watari asked twirling a lock of long blonde hair between his fingers thoughtfully.

"I think there was someone else out there as well," Hisoka said.

"Yes, I can hardly imagine a rabbit playing the flute. Even a rabbit god," Watari said.

"What direction was he headed in?" Jarrett asked. Tsuzuki waved his hand in the vague direction.

"Well, I think we should try to find him. His strange behavior is the closest thing we've had to a lead so far," Watari said.

The group gathered their things, Byakko bounding ahead as they made their way in the direction Tsuzuki and Hisoka had headed the night before.

It was a strange part of the forest. The trees grew thicker, and the sunlight was all but obscured by the canopy of vegetation above them. It was the only area they'd encountered so far with thick undergrowth, and Byakko fearlessly crashed a path for them as he went. The ground was littered with strange, fleshy toadstools in unusual colors here and there, giving the air a heady, musty scent as they trod on them.

"I feel kind strange," Hisoka murmured, clutching his head. Tsuzuki was about to reach out to steady him when the boy fell to his knees. Tsuzuki knelt beside him as everyone else came to a halt. Hisoka's skin was burning to the touch as Tsuzuki placed a hand to his face.

"Are you all right, little one?" Watari asked with concern, pulling out a flask and holding it beneath Hisoka's nose. The boy drank greatfully, wiping his mouth on his sleeve and handing it back to Watari, his eyes dark and his breath coming quickly.

"He must be feeling pretty bad if he willingly drank something you gave him," Tsuzuki said, watching Hisoka's face closely.

Watari was about to respond, when they all turned, hearing laughter from the trees. Gazing upward, they saw a strange man with a boyish face, his hair in long braids that stuck out in every direction. He gazed down on them with sparkling eyes of an odd pinkish hue, holding a flute to his lips and beginning to play a hypnotic tune.

xxxx

"Where am I?" Tsuzuki heard Hisoka echo his sentiments from somewhere beside him. Hisoka's voice was joined by other disoriented groans, as Tsuzuki sat up and shook his head to clear his blurred vision. He and the others appeared to have been laid out head to toe in a large buckskin tent.

"Are you guys okay?" Byakko said, peeking into the tent, his light blue eyes reflecting red in the dim light.

"What happened?" Hy asked, sitting up from where he'd been laid near the tent's entrance. Byakko slipped in and sat beside him.

"The flute god guy, he played some weird little song that knocked you guys right out, only it didn't knock me out, and he and these weird little people started dragging you off and I told them not to but they wouldn't listen to me!" Byakko rambled in one breath, looking at the others anxiously. "I'm sorry."

"You could have stopped them if you wanted to, baka cat," Hisoka muttered, pulling himself onto his feet and grumbling something about a sorry excuse for a guardian shiki. Byakko's lip trembled.

"It's okay, Byakko. Or at least I think it is. Where are we?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Um -- he said his name was Kokopelli, and I guess this is where he lives," Byakko said. "Honestly, guys, if they'd done anything to hurt any of you I'd have attacked them, but well -- they're so cute!"

The five shinigami exited the tent, preceded by Byakko, and stood staring in wonder at the strange sight that greeted them. They were in the middle of what appeared to be some enchanted village built entirely above the forest floor. They stood on a broad walkway that continued around a perimeter of enormous trees, which each were each occupied by huts and tents that seemed to shimmer with eerie lights of every imaginable hue. There were strange little whispers and titters of laughter coming from all around them, though there was no one else to be seen among the trees or on the walkway.

"Okay, this is seriously starting to freak me out," Hisoka said with a shiver as the men looked around in vain for any source of the voices.

"Where did all the little people go?" Byakko asked sadly, scratching his head.

"Hello," a cheerful voice from somewhere above them spoke, startling them greatly. They turned and looked up to see the man from before sitting casually on a high branch, his pink eyes sparkling. He seemed to glide down from his perch as he landed before them, revealing his diminutive height. He looked up at them with a smile, and bowed deeply.

"Greetings! I am Kokopelli, and I welcome you most graciously to my kingdom!" the little man announced, his multiple braids framing his face from beneath a crown of leaves and wildflowers.

"Oh, I think I've heard of this fellow!" Watari exclaimed excitedly, clapping his hands. "He's the god of love and lust in Native American mythology! He's also a bit of a pop culture icon to American neo-hippies!"

Kokopelli abruptly turned away, ignoring the men and began chatting away merrily in a language they did not understand to no one in particular.

"He's also a bit off his rocker, looks like," Hy whispered.

Kokopelli swung around back towards them, stumbling slightly and cackling.

"Come, come! The feast is this way!" the little god said, dropping over the edge of the walkway and floating to the ground.

"Now's our chance! Let's get out of here!" Hisoka cried, starting to bolt before he saw the others weren't behind him. He slowly made his way back, following the disbelieving gaze of his companions to where Tsuzuki was happily shimmying down a rope ladder in pursuit of Kokopelli.

"Come on guys! There's food!" Tsuzuki called, seeming puzzled by their hesitation.

"He's a complete idiot," Hisoka said in wonder, shaking his head. "Offer him food, and he completely forgets we were abducted."


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N:Special thanks to laustic for a funny idea! ;) Kudos to Amethyst Eyed Koneko for her uncanny psychic powers! _

When they reached the ground, they saw that an enormous wooden table had been set up in a clearing between the circle of trees. The din of little voices grew louder, and fleeting glimpses of pixie-like little faces seemed to dart from behind the tall trunks that towered above them. Kokopelli stood on the edge of the table with a grand posture, gesturing to the tree stumps that served as seats around the banquet. Tsuzuki had already settled on the one to the right of his host, gazing eagerly at the covered dishes that lined the table.

"Sit down already!" Kokopelli demanded irritably, stomping his foot like a spoiled child.

"Why did you bring us here? What do you want from us, Kokopelli?" Jarrett asked, refusing to budge.

"I only wanted someone to play with," the little god said with a pout. "I so rarely see new faces in this realm. Can't you at least enjoy my hospitality for just a little while?" His voice seemed to have a hypnotic, soothing quality, drawing the men to sit at the table despite their better judgment, except for Byakko, who just shrugged and joined the others.

Kokopelli giggled happily upon getting his way, and began to dance and sing in a rather lewd and suggestive matter that Watari appeared to enjoy and the others were more than a little unsettled by. The forest seemed to hum enthusiastically around them, and a curious doe and buck wandered to the edge of the clearing, seeming drawn to the proceedings. Tsuzuki caught a glimpse of faerie-like creatures buzzing about the buck's antlers, and was transfixed by them until the music stopped. Kokepelli jumped off the table and took his seat at its head with a satisfied grin, while Watari clapped enthusiastically, and the others joined politely, all still feeling a bit dazed and unusually docile.

Several small figures timidly emerged from behind the trees.

"There's nothing to fear children. They're just mortals, silly," Kokopelli said invitingly to the child-like little people who each seemed to have different animal characteristics and wore elaborate head dresses fashioned from plants and twigs.

"See? I told you they were cute," Byakko said defensively to no one in particular. The god at the table's head sighed impatiently.

"Get on with it! I'm hungry!" Kokopelli demanded. The wood fairies scrambled to the table nervously, while Tsuzuki rubbed his hands in anticipation.

"Oooh! Something smells good!" Tsuzuki cried happily. Hisoka went completely pale, as a fairy resembling a squirrel uncovered a large platter of fried mushrooms.

"Yes, the smell -- I think I'm going to be sick," Hisoka murmured softly, placing a hand to his forehead and slumping forward weakly. Watari pat him on the back with concern and looked toward their host.

"Interesting, all this fainting and getting ill from Hisoka. You're also the god of fertility, aren't you? You haven't placed a bun in our little 'Soka-chan's oven have you?" Watari asked with a giggle. This time it was Tsuzuki that went a bit pale. Hisoka bolted upright.

"That's completely ridiculous!" Hisoka yelped. "I don't have an oven in the first place! What kind of scientist are you? He can't do that!" Hisoka's eyes widened slightly as they rolled towards the smirking god of lust. "Um, you can't, can you?" he asked in a tiny, worried voice.

"Of course not! Here, have something to drink. I dare say, I've never seen anyone react so strangely to my feast. It's rather rude, really. Have you no self control?" Kokopelli asked disdainfully, as a possum-like creature poured the boy a glass of water. Hisoka's expression was a mix of relief and irritation as he greatfully downed the contents of the wooden chalice.

"Hisoka's empathy makes him susceptible to being overwhelmed by thoughts and feelings of course, but what kind of emotion could he be reading from a vegetable?" Watari asked curiously, holding up a slice of mushroom and looking at it.

"Oh, he's an empath? How fascinating," Kokopelli said, leaning on his elbows and staring at Hisoka with interest. "I hear empaths have highly acute senses that greatly enhance sensual pleasures. Lucky boy. That will explain his being overwhelmed then. These mushrooms feed upon the lust and desire of humans," Kokopelli said, as Tsuzuki was taking a huge bite of the fleshy plant.

"No, no, it's not like it sounds," Kokopelli said, patting the choking Tsuzuki on the back and rolling his rose colored eyes. "It's more spiritual than literal."

The remaining dishes revealed fish, steamed crawdads, corn, and little cakes made form cornmeal and honey. Everyone kept an eye on Tsuzuki's reaction to various foods before sampling any themselves, and found it to be a pleasingly poison free meal.

"Have you heard any word on the invasion?" Jarrett asked the fertility deity.

"Oh, yes! I assumed you were the invaders! There are more? How exciting! I do hope they come this way!" Kokopelli chirped excitedly. Jarrett shook his head and sighed.

"Do you know where Hohoq is, then?" Jarrett inquired. Kokopelli scowled.

"Oh, so you're that stick in the mud's master? I should have known. He's in Tenochtitlan probably, making sure no one messes with the King. I offered to help the King, you know, and he wouldn't have me! He said what I do is too important to be distracted from," Kokopelli said, with a smug expression.

"Have you seen a rabbit god by the name of Mat-gwas?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Not since I saw you and the pretty boy going at it last night," Kokopelli said with a dreamy sigh. "Pity the little bastard distracted you. I usually have to use all my wiles to inspire that kind of wanton lust." Hisoka and Tsuzuki looked away uncomfortably.

"Do tell!" Watari said eagerly.

"Oh, it was nice," Kokopelli said coyly without elaborating. "Anyway, the forest fae tell me all. I will make inquiries for you if you'll agree to stay as my guests for the night."

"I don't know about that. We'll be losing time we should be spending trying to find Muraki," Hisoka said with a frown.

"You will stay!" Kokopelli demanded angrily, making the forest folk tremble. The god laughed, breaking into a sweet smile. "That is, I think it will be in your best interests in the long run. You can blindly pursue your prey without my assistance, or you can allow a master hunter to save you time in your pursuit."

"I suppose he has a point," Watari said, and the others reluctantly agreed.

"Very good," Kokopelli said, eyeing the gathered men as if they were puppets for his potential amusement.


	9. Chapter 9

"I feel all -- tingly, like my tongue does after eating fugu or something," Tsuzuki said, loosening his tie.

The small fae folk were quickly clearing away the table and its contents, buzzing excitedly amongst themselves in their musical sounding language. The five men and the tiger god stood awkwardly near the tree trunks as they watched them work. Tsuzuki slunk to the ground, his cheeks flushed and his eyes dark.

"Tsuzuki! What are you --" Hisoka protested as Tsuzuki pulled him back into his lap and begun to nuzzle his hair.

"You're so snuggly, Hisoka," Tsuzuki murmured, clutching the boy to him tightly.

"Oh, my, there was certainly something in that food. But I don't think it was poison!" Watari said with a giggle. Kokopelli glided towards them from across the clearing, where the little people had set up torches, luxuriously piled pillows and woven blankets.

"Come! Sit! Let us entertain you!" Kokopelli cried merrily, leading them to the setting they'd prepared. The men seemed greatful for the distraction, as they were each feeling more than a little agitated at this point, and made their way to settle on the provided cushions. Hisoka protested less than he might usually have as Tsuzuki laid his head in the boy's lap, the older shinigami noted with pleasure.

Kokopelli swayed almost drunkenly, as a little band of fae folk began to play instruments made from carved wood, hair and bone. A little badger child beat an unrelenting, sensual drumbeat, and the tinier flying fae Tsuzuki had noticed before began to swirl around Kokopelli's body as he danced. The other fae children brought their guests pitchers of muscadine wine and plates of berries.

Kokopelli finished his dance with a wobbly twirl, and landed at Watari's feet with a giggle. The band played another song, and the glowing, insect sized fae ladies continued to weave into complicated patterns across the night sky as they watched in awe.

Byakko rubbed against Hy's leg with a contented purr, the boy's yellow eyes going wide with panic. Watari and Kokopelli watched with amusement, leaning heavily on one another as they laughed, spilling their drinks. Jarrett looked for all purposes to be made of stone as he stiffly took in the proceedings, clearly uncomfortable.

More wine, and several dances later, Kokopelli's guests were all but writhing where they sat, as the lusty little god watched them with growing mirth. Hy stared at his feet, blushing, and Watari swayed to the music with his eyes closed. Even Jarrett's composure seemed to crack a bit, as he wiped at his sweaty brow with a deep frown. Hisoka was gripping Tsusuki's shoulders so tightly that his knuckles were white.

"I'll bet some of us would be happy to find a bed by now," Kokopelli cooed, rolling over onto his belly and gazing up at the delicious torture he'd concocted. "Mouse! Show our guests to their quarters!"

An indeed mousy little fae approached them and silently led them back to the rope ladder were they'd descended earlier. Hy groaned.

"Fellas, I'm jus gonna sleep down here, kay?" the clearly inebriated young man slurred, gazing mournfully at the daunting climb ahead.

"Byakko will carry you!" the tiger god volunteered happily, slinging Hy over his shoulder before he could protest. Tsuzuki stifled a laugh and looked at Hisoka suggestively.

"Don't even think about it," Hisoka muttered, quickly climbing the first set of rungs.

The mouse fae led them to the largest hut in the village, which seemed to rest a little too precariously in its tree.

"You like it?" Kokopelli asked, swooping in from nowhere and nearly making the drunken men fall over the railing. "I just had it built! There's a room for each of you -- that is -- if you really three of them!" Kokopelli flew off again with a giggle.

"I love that little scamp," Watari said with a sigh. "I wonder if he'll be my shiki?"

"Better sober up a little before you think too hard on that one," Jarrett said with a small smile as he supported the blonde scientist on one arm.

"True," Watari said with a hiccup. "He just wouldn't be the same if his spirit weren't free."

The inside appeared even larger, with a fireplace in the front room and doors beyond it that opened to six spacious bedrooms.

"That's a lot of house for one tree," Hy said, as Byakko sat him gingerly on the floor.

"Yes. I just hope Kokopelli's a better architect than he is a dancer," Jarrett said.

"Well, that's it for me! I'm turning in now!" Tsuzuki announced impatiently, dragging Hisoka into the first room they came to and slamming the door shut behind them.

"Tsuzuki!" Hisoka gave a startled cry as the older shinigami scooped him up and threw him on the bed. His shyness was short lived however, as Tsuzuki stepped within his reach and found himself pulled down next to his partner with an urgency that knocked the breath out of him.

"God, I thought I was going to explode waiting to get you here," Hisoka groaned, tearing at Tsuzuki's suit desperately. Tsuzuki went straight for the boy's jeans, fumbling with the button and fly in his haste.

"Careful, baka!" Hisoka gasped, as Tsuzuki caught the zipper on his boxers. Hisoka removed the rest on his own hurriedly, slapping Tsuzuki's hand away.

"So nice to not be interrupted for once," Tsuzuki whispered, running his hands down his lover's body with a hungry gaze.

"At this point," Hisoka said, panting at his partner's attentions, "I'd have to just let the pervy bastard watch."

"Hmm, you're so naughty tonight, baby," Tsuzuki moaned, pulling Hisoka down for a kiss.

Tsuzuki could have sworn he heard a maniacal little giggle from somewhere, but decided it must've have just been his imagination.


	10. Chapter 10

Tsuzuki marveled at how clear and hangover-free his head felt as he lounged on the bed for a few more precious moments the next morning. Even after all this time, he couldn't help the elation of waking up next to Hisoka, who was snuggled against him peacefully, the white sheets pooling low on his smooth white hips. He thanked whatever force of fate had shown the pair such mercy in allowing them to find each other after lives filled with so much emptiness and rejection. Awestruck by the long-lashed beauty of his sleeping face, Tsuzuki reluctantly woke his lover with a gentle kiss.

Blinking and adorably disheveled, Hisoka gazed up at him with a shy smile, winding his arms around him. The bliss of their private moment was quickly shattered, however, as Watari came bursting into the room like a whirlwind.

"Watari, for the love of God!" Hisoka yelped, pulling the covers over his torso and turning crimson as the scientist got an eyeful of their half naked embrace. In his haste however, he'd yanked the covers off of Tsuzuki entirely.

"Can't this wait, Watari?" Tsuzuki asked between clenched teeth as he attempted to cover himself with a pillow. Watari casually plopped down on the foot of the bed as if there were nothing unusual, though his eyes held a particularly mischievous twinkle.

"You'll never believe this! Look out the window," Watari said. Tsuzuki eyed him warily, grabbing Hisoka's pillow to cover his backside as he went to take a peek. He nearly dropped his coverings at the sight.

"Where the hell? What the hell?" Tsuzuki asked, his jaw slack as he saw that the house was not only on level ground, but in another place entirely. They were well away from the wilds of the forest now, and Tsuzuki could make out the beginnings of civilization in the form of grass huts in the distance.

"Kokopelli not only found out where Mat-gwas was headed, he sent us there! He told me last night when I was listening outside your -- when I was going for a walk. He said this village is ruled by a goddess of violence, fire and dance. Doesn't that sound exciting?" Watari asked. Hisoka gave him a steely glare.

"Violence and fire, eh?" Tsuzuki said, gazing out the window. "I hope she doesn't object to tourists."

"And guess why my night was interesting even though no one else stayed in _my _room?" Watari asked with a giggle.

"Because you were standing under our window, you perverted asshole!" Hisoka growled.

"Well, there is that," Watari said shamelessly. "But let's just say that even though you two were the only ones I saw go into a room together, it didn't stay that way!" Tsuzuki turned around.

"What do you mean?" Tsuzuki asked. Watari nearly bounced off the bed in excitement, jostling a very annoyed Hisoka.

"Your window wasn't the only one open, either. Standing between yours and Hy's -- it was like boy's love in stereo!" Watari said with a sigh.

"Little Hy-chan?" Tsuzuki asked. "That's so wrong!" Hisoka cleared his throat.

"Um -- technically, he's older than I am, Tsuzuki," Hisoka muttered.

"Oh, yeah," Tsuzuki said with an uneasy laugh, getting a sulky stare from his younger lover. "So, um, who?"

Hisoka sat upright on the bed, clinging tightly to the bedsheet wound about him as he stood, and securing it like a makeshift toga.

"You two are as gossipy as a couple of old women! It's none of our business!" Hisoka exclaimed, grabbing his clothes and stalking into the tiny bath closet, slamming the door behind him.

"Of course he's not curious. He can read minds! Oh, empathy is wasted on the non-nosy," Watari said, shaking his head. "Anyway, my money's on our dear, brooding poet. It would explain why his son ran for the Carpathians if Daddy secretly wanted to share his boyfriend and he found out somehow."

"Gee, they're already tense enough around each other these days without a lust god induced one night stand between them," Tsuzuki said thoughtfully, then glanced down. "Will you get the hell out of here, already? I'm tired of holding these pillows!"

xxxx

The group made their way towards the town, the air becoming tinged with salt, and the ground giving way to a sandy mix as an ocean came into view. Tsuzuki grinned excitedly.

"It's about time that damned doctor led us someplace like this!" Tsuzuki exclaimed, his pace quickening. A tall, pointed mountain emitting plumes of smoke loomed ominously over the landscape as they reached the first houses of the village.

"A town in the path of an active volcano," Hisoka muttered. "Yeah, that seems about right."

Curious villagers began to notice them as they made their way through the town, eyeing them alternately with suspicion and panic. The gazes became more welcoming as they reached the town's center, however. It appeared as though the inhabitants were preparing some kind of celebration, setting up large, hanging lanterns carved into faces from ropes suspended by poles that surrounded the perimeter of the area. Long mats of woven grass were placed together over the sand, and tables bearing fruit and two large, roasted boars were being decorated with colorful flowers.

"This is weird," Hisoka said. "It seems like they were expecting us."

No sooner had Hisoka made this observation, than they were approached by a group of tan, muscular men bearing spears. The shinigami tensed, ready for a fight, when they saw that the men's gestures and indecipherable words were of a friendly nature, as they guided the men towards the place they'd been preparing. They took them to a wooden platform over-hung with broad palm leaves, looking at each other in confusion, as there was only one large wicker chair waiting for them.

"They were only expecting one visitor," Hisoka said, concentrating.

"I wonder if it was Muraki they expected to see?" Tsuzuki asked.


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: There is an uncensored version of chapter nine. PM me for details, or look on my site.;)_

The men who had escorted them to the platform brought more chairs and gestured for the men to sit. They settled uneasily, and watched as a crowd gathered near the pavilion. A band of musicians set up and began to play, and the townspeople merrily began to mingle, dancing with one another and partaking of the feast before them.

"This is all eerily familiar somehow," Hisoka said, rolling his eyes.

"Well, that explains why Kokopelli and the fire goddess got on so well then, being both of the dance, drink, be merry and entertain complete random strangers sort. He said they were once lovers," Watari said.

"Kokopelli seems the type to be lovers with anyone he can wrestle down long enough," Hy said with a giggle. Watari and Tsuzuki exchanged knowing smirks.

"Do you think Muraki will show up here?" Jarrett asked, changing the subject.

"Do you sense anything unusual, Hisoka?" Tsuzuki asked. Hisoka shook his head.

"It's strange. I don't feel him all the time, but this is the longest stretch I've been completely free of him since Mircea tried to help me," Hisoka said quietly. "There's usually at least the odd nightmare."

They sat idly, watching the crowd for some time, before Tsuzuki grew restless.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I say we may as well enjoy the food before they realize we crashed the party," Tsuzuki said, with a longing gaze at the buffet. Before he could make his way towards it, the crowd fell silent.

The guests all fell back, nervously making way for four men carrying a large wicker compartment on long poles across their shoulders. Several woman in long grass skirts began weaving around the crowd before and beside them, dancing seductively, their hips gyrating to the beat of the music. They watched the performance, entranced, until the final drumbeat faded and the women twirled aside. The men carefully lowered their burden, and a long, tan leg stretched out of the enclosure slowly, as a tall woman with long, fiery red hair gracefully stepped out. She gazed upon the people carefully as she went, her face one of ferocity and great beauty, as they scampered away from her on bended knees. Her eyes glowed orange, like burning coals, as she turned them upon the pavilion. Tsuzuki gulped audibly, giving her a nervous little wave.

"You're not the one I sent for," she said, observing them with surprise. She turned to her guards. "Find me Mat-gwas! He owes me an explanation!"

The guards ran off through the crowd with haste. The woman turned her gaze back to them, eyeing them with interest. Her face softened slightly with a predatory smile as she drew closer.

"Yes," she said, looking the men up and down. "You might just do, anyway. I am Pele. Welcome to my kingdom, gentlemen. I do not mind if you are to be my guests in his absence. Let it not be said that I do not take pleasure where I find it." She caressed the side of Tsuzuki's face, making the him blush deeply. Before Hisoka even had time to scowl, she whirled around to face her audience.

"Dance, my people! Enjoy the feast I have prepared and celebrate the satisfaction of your queen!" Pele announced. The crowd resumed their activities in almost forced merriment, not daring to contradict their ruler.

"Um, Queen Pele?" Tsuzuki asked timidly. The goddess turned back and gave him a smoldering gaze.

"What is your name, pretty man?" Pele purred.

"I'm Tsuzuki," he said, and introduced the others, Pele seeming to notice the particularly cold glare from Hisoka and finding it amusing. "I just wanted to know -- who were you expecting to show up here?" Pele smiled.

"I saw him in a dream. I was having quite a nice nap, really. The volcano is so toasty, I'd thought about tucking in for a second century, but then I saw the pretty silver man and I knew it was time to awaken and take a new lover. Mat-gwas owed me a favor. He owes me many, actually, and when I heard that he had actually talked to the one I desired, I told him to bring him to me," Pele said, drifting away with an absent minded look.

"This place is populated by a bunch of perverted fruit loops," Hisoka grumbled, shaking his head. "No wonder Muraki fits in well enough not to be noticed."

"It seems like bunny boy knew a lot more than he was letting on," Watari said. "I wonder if he led us back here on purpose so that he wouldn't have to face Pele empty handed?"

"Bet Kokopelli's in on it, too," Jarrett muttered.

"My, you really don't like him, do you?" Watari asked.

"No," Jarrett said, his face showing an unmistakable refusal to elaborate.

On Tsuzuki's insistence, the men joined the party, enjoying the food and watching the dancers sway in the ocean breeze. Tsuzuki finished his third plate with a satisfied smile and threw an arm around Hisoka's shoulders.

"This place is so beautiful," Tsuzuki said with a sigh, looking out at the crashing waves on the beach, and back at the happy villagers, who seemed to have relaxed. Tsuzuki nuzzled Hisoka's ear playfully. "Wanna dance?"

"You've got to be kidding," Hisoka said. "Men don't dance with each other." Tsuzuki laughed.

"I'm going to resist the opportunity to say something crude and make you blush adorably, as much as it pains me," Tsuzuki whispered, making Hisoka blush quite pleasingly anyway. "Come on, you know I'm a good dancer."

"I wish to dance with you myself," Pele announced, approaching them from behind. Tsuzuki and Hisoka turned around to find the fire goddess reaching her hand out to Tsuzuki.


	12. Chapter 12

Tsuzuki looked nervously from his lover to the fire goddess, wondering which was more likely to dismember him for making the wrong decision. To his relief, Hisoka shrugged.

"Go ahead, Tsuzuki," Hisoka said. Before Tsuzuki had a chance to question him further, he was whisked away by a surprisingly strong arm into the crowd, which scrambled to make way for them. Watari met up with Hisoka, as he watched Tsuzuki coach the confused goddess into something resembling a clumsy tango.

"I've been talking to the natives. If she's taken a shine to your man like it seems she has, we may be in for some trouble," Watari said. Hisoka blinked.

"Talking to the natives? Since when do you speak -- well, whatever it is that they're speaking?" Hisoka asked him suspiciously. Watari pulled out a strange little box that looked like the mating results of a microphone and a roll of duct tape and held it up proudly.

"I worked out the kinks in the translation mechanism! I had dropped it, but since Tatsumi rather liked the idea, I finished it for his birthday. I just can't say no to those calculating blue eyes," Watari said with a sigh. "It deciphers forty-five languages with remarkable speed and occasional accuracy! I present to you, Ichiro-san!" Hisoka looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Ichiro-san, eh? Well, what did the villagers say?" Hisoka asked, rolling his eyes at the giggling goddess presently stepping on Tsuzuki's feet.

"Basically, unless you want Tsuzuki to get molested by Pele and then thrown in a volcano, we'd better make a run for it," Watari said.

"What?" Hisoka cried, Watari clamping a hand over his mouth.

"We can't make a fuss, now. We'll just wait until Tsuzuki is finished dancing, and try to slip off quietly," Watari said in a low voice, waiting for Hisoka to nod before lowering his hand.

"Too bad she didn't get Muraki like she wanted," Hisoka spat, glaring daggers at the now cha-cha dancing goddess.

"I'd better go find the others and give them the heads up," Watari said, walking away.

Hisoka decided it was best to get Tsuzuki away from his potential seductress and murderer as soon as possible. He sighed irritably, loathing that it had come to this, as he ignored the gasps and silently imploring gestures of Pele's subjects and charged right up to the dancing couple.

"May I have this dance?" Hisoka mumbled, thrusting his hand out reluctantly. Pele looked him up and down with a smirk, as Tsuzuki's eyes sparkled with glee.

"I don't like sharing my toys, pretty child," Pele said with a snort. Tsuzuki backed away from her, palms upward.

"Whoa! Hey, your majesty, don't get the wrong idea here, but I'm Hisoka's -- well, not _toy_, exactly" Tsuzuki trailed off, laughing nervously. "You see, I'm -- we're --"

"Silence!" Pele cried. The volcano shuddered above them, and the villagers fell to their knees in terror. "I don't recall asking for anyone's approval. What I want, I take! Guards!"

The half of the men who were not in pursuit of Mat-gwas, stepped forward threateningly, one grabbing Hisoka by the arms and restraining him as he lunged at Pele. The goddess approached him, placing a finger beneath his chin.

"Foolish child," she cooed. "Be glad my guards stopped you." She turned to where the men were closing in a Tsuzuki as he tried to step in to rescue Hisoka. "Take him to Kilauea!"

Watari walked up to where Hisoka was being held back, as they watched Tsuzuki being hoisted in the air and carried off.

"That's the volcano, isn't it?" Hisoka asked.

"I'm presuming," Watari said. Pele glanced back as she followed the guards who bore Tsuzuki.

"Let him go. If he tries to interfere, cut off his head," the goddess said, her orange eyes flaring brightly. The guards threw Hisoka to the ground in a heap and blocked the sloping path towards the mountain with stony stares.

"Well, bon, not the course of action I might have suggested," Watari said, helping the boy to his feet. Hisoka glared at him, dusting off his pants.

"What the hell are we going to do?" Hisoka asked.

Hy, Jarrett and Byakko joined them about the time the other guards appeared, escorting a surprisingly calm Mat-gwas. The men blocking the path seemed to be explaining to his confused captors what had transpired, when Byakko sniffed at the rabbit god, a low growl emitting from his throat.

"What's wrong, Byakko?" Hy asked with concern, as the men looked at him with curiosity.

Mat-gwas smiled calmly at the tiger god, using the guards' preoccupation to slip a hand into his ratty robe. Before any of them could comprehend what he was doing, the rabbit god turned with swift and deadly grace, slicing open the stomach of his captor with a concealed knife, and darting away into the thick jungle at the foot of the mountain.

Byakko darted forward to follow, then stopped, gazing at the path where his master had been taken with a torn expression.

"Go, Byakko. Find him. I can take care of Pele," Jarrett said.

"Climb on, Hy," Byakko said, taking on the form of a magnificent white tiger. Hy hesitantly climbed onto the beast's back and the pair disappeared after Mat-gwas.

Watari and Hisoka looked at Jarrett questioningly, as he gestured for them to follow him, using the guard's concern for their fallen comrade to slip away unnoticed.

"We can scale up the side of the path further up ahead, I think," Jarrett called over his shoulder as he pushed through the undergrowth on the other side of the incline.

"What did you mean when you said you could handle Pele?" Hisoka asked breathlessly as they tore through the brush.

"Hohoq isn't my only guardian spirit," Jarrett said impatiently, as they reached the jagged rock of the slope's side. "We need to climb."

Jarrett hoisted Hisoka onto a ledge, helping Watari onto it behind him before pulling himself alongside them. The three men scaled the rocks in silence, finally reaching the snaking mountain path beyond where the guards were watching. Far ahead, they could make out the torches of the men who were carrying Tsuzuki, and began to follow as they caught their breath from the climb.

The volcano seemed to quake in anticipation, shaking the ground beneath them as they hurried along the elevated slope. The exhausting ascent soon brought them within view of an immense fortress, nestled just below the gaping crater at the crest of the mountain.

"Pele really needs to talk to her realtor," Watari remarked as they approached the castle of black, steaming magma.

The night air grew unbearably humid at the base of the fortress, where there was no sign of life. Hisoka hit the towering doors in frustration, drawing his hand back with a pained cry as it burned him.

"Pele!" Jarrett bellowed, looking up at the parapet above them. "I am giving you one chance to release Tsuzuki before I call on your sister!"

The volcano shuddered violently, causing the men to lose their balance on the ground below. Bright flames engulphed the ramparts of the citadel, as Pele emerged from them, gazing down with fury.

"Don't tell me that you are in league with that petty bitch?" the goddess asked. "What makes you think that I'm afraid of her?"

"Very well, then. Shall I summon Namaka from the sea?" Jarrett asked calmly. Pele seemed to pale slightly as the sound of a violent wave crashing against the shore roared from far below them. There were cries of alarm from the village, as the ocean began to churn, and a glowing figure stepped from the salty depths, growing larger as she rose towards them.

"Stupid, evil, petty, jealous sea witch," Pele muttered loudly, stomping along the castle wall like a spoiled child. "I hate you!"

A tall, graceful woman descended beside them, with long, flowing hair the green of the sea's foam, and blue eyes that shone with anger.

"Hello, little sister," Namaka said. "My master greatly pleases me with another opportunity to rip you to pieces." Pele scowled.

"So I seduced that useless husband of yours," Pele spat, embers flickering from her tongue. "Have you ever thought of placing any of the blame on him? Oh, no! You just persecute me to the ends of the earth!"

"That's right," Namaka said. "Shall we end this? Or shall I enjoy drowning your flames once more?"

Pele howled with frustration, and vanished from the castle wall. Moments later, the doors to the fortress creaked open, and a hand pushed the dazed shinigami outside, slamming the door behind him.

"Tsuzuki!" Hisoka cried, rushing to his side and throwing his arms around him tightly. Jarrett turned to the sea goddess, bowing deeply and taking her hand.

"My gratitude, Namaka," Jarrett said, placing his lips to her fingers.


	13. Chapter 13

"Did she hurt you, Tsuzuki?" Hisoka asked as the men made their way through the jungle in the direction Byakko and Hy had taken.

"Nothing but my pride," Tsuzuki said with a smile, taking Hisoka's burnt hand and kissing it. "Looks like you got it worse than me."

"It's nothing," Hisoka said, blushing and withdrawing his hand. "It'll be healed completely in just a few minutes."

"I don't know how we'll ever catch up with the others," Watari said. Jarrett sighed deeply, coming to a stop.

"There is one who could help us, I suppose," Jarrett said, looking defeated.

"Who might that be?" Watari asked teasingly. "You don't mean who I think you mean, do you? But we have no way of locating him either, do we?"

Jarrett closed his eyes, muttering a summons beneath his breath, ignoring the scientist. The air became scented with the soft musk of earth and vegetation, as a flash of lavender light revealed a smirking Kokopelli floating above their heads.

"Couldn't do without me for even a day, could you, Master?" the little lust god asked with glee.

"What the --" Tsuzuki started.

"You mean _he's_ your shiki now?" Hisoka asked in horror and disbelief. "When did you challenge him to a battle?"

Kokopelli stretched on his back contentedly in midair, placing his arms behind his head.

"Oh, we battled, all right," he said with a musical giggle. Jarrett cringed.

"I don't know how it happened," the dark hair poet said forlornly. "I wasn't under the impression that I'd won." Watari laughed, patting the chagrined shinigami on the back.

"So it was _you_ I overheard that night, wasn't it? What were you two doing in Hy-chan's room?" Watari asked with a little squeal. "This is getting deliciously kinky!"

The veins on the normally calm man's forehead looked near to busting, as Jarrett took a deep breath.

"I went to check on Hy before I turned in for the night, and he wasn't in his room. I was waiting for him when -- well, when the incident occurred," Jarrett said. "Can we change the subject, damn it?"

"Kokopelli, can you help us find Hy and Byakko? They were chasing Mat-gwas and we got separated," Tsuzuki asked, coming to Jarrett's rescue. Kokopelli swooped to the ground before them, standing on his tip toes in front of Tsuzuki.

"I will if you kiss me," Kokopelli said, pink eyes sparkling. Tsuzuki's jaw dropped, a look of panic coming over his face as Kokepelli collapsed with mirth. "Just kidding! Of course I can!" Kokopelli said with a wink, and snapped his fingers.

A brightly plumed bird flew through the trees, landing on the diminutive shoulder of the god. The bird leaned its beak near his ear, fluttering its wings with excitement as it began to chirp.

"Uh-huh," Kokopelli said, listening closely. "She did? Oh, you've got to be kidding! I can't wait to tell Coyote!"

The conversation proceeded like this for a few minutes, Kokopelli and the bird gossiping, before the four men grew restless. Jarrett cleared his throat.

"Kokopelli? Hy and Byakko?" he reminded him with a stern frown.

"Oh, yeah," Kokopelli said with a little laugh, interrupting the bird's chatter. "Have you seen a big white cat and a pretty young boy chasing an unattractive rabbit?" Kokopelli listened to the bird's reply.

"Oh, I know! Aren't they sweet? I was just telling Badger the other day --" Kokopelli was cut off by a grunt from his new master, whom he gave a sheepish grin. "They went that way."

xxxx

Less than an hour later, the four men and the little god, caught up with the others. Byakko was looking down a small hole, scratching his head, Hy watching him with an expectant look.

"What now?" Hy asked, as the two men looked up and saw the others approaching.

"Tsuzuki! You're okay!" Byakko cried joyfully, knocking the shinigami to the ground as he leap into his arms. Tsuzuki laughed, pushing the tiger god off of him, and grabbing him by the collar before he went to pounce on everyone else in succession.

"What happened to Mat-gwas?" Tsuzuki asked. Byakko glanced back to where he'd been standing a moment before.

"He went down the rabbit hole," Hy said, staring at the opening in the ground. The others joined him.

"You wouldn't happen to have a potion that makes one smaller, would you, Watari?" Tsuzuki mused.

"Nope, just younger," Watari answered.

"Kokopelli, crawl down there and see if you can find him," Jarrett said.

"You've got to be joking!" Kokopelli said with a defiant sniff.

"But I'm your master," Jarrett said weakly, shaking his head. Hy began to laugh, causing the others to turn to him curiously.

"I'll be damned! I think I finally found a use for that dog gone Manauia after all," Hy said, slapping his knee.

"Manauia?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Armadillo shiki," Hisoka answered, as Hy chanted.

Suddenly, a figure appeared before them, uncurling himself and standing upright. The boy blinked and stared at them awkwardly, his long ears drooping on either side of his face and his thick suit of scaled armor creaking as he squirmed. He looked at them with large green eyes, filled with fright until they lighted upon Hy.

"Hi Hy," the armadillo shiki said, smiling shyly. "What happened to your face?" Hy walked up to him slowly and smiled.

"Amarok," Hy said gently, causing Manauia to back away from him slightly. "It's okay, Manauia. I need your help, okay?" At this, the frightened shiki seemed to brighten.

"Really?" Manauia asked. Hy nodded.

"Can you go down that hole there and chase a naughty rabbit out for us?" Hy asked. Manauia looked down the hole uneasily.

"I'm scared of rabbits," Manauia whispered, looking up at the disappointed look on his master's face. "But I'll go."

The boy transformed into a tiny armadillo, and scurried off down the hole. Jarrett turned to Kokopelli with a smug expression.

"Now see? That's how a respectable guardian spirit regards the wishes of it's master," Jarrett said. Kokopelli pouted, buffing his nails on his tunic.

"Find me a _respectable_ spirit who's a demon in the sack, though," Kokopelli huffed, flinging his reddish braids over his shoulder. Hy looked at his partner, his golden eyes wide.

"But you told me --" Hy began.

"Don't ask," Jarrett grumbled, glaring at the lust god, who was pointedly ignoring him.

A loud thump and several squeaks rose from the earth, before a trembling armadillo pushing an irritated rabbit emerged from the hole.

"Well, you don't see that every day," Watari remarked, as Byakko scooped the rabbit up by the ears.

"But I could have sworn --" the tiger god said in confusion, as he lost his grip on the transforming god. Mat-gwas stood before them, cringing and wringing his hands.

"It's not my fault! It was an evil spirit, all dressed in white that took control of me," Mat-gwas cried, dropping to his knees before them.


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: Long time no see, guys. Sorry about that! Tell you what, to make up for it, I've posted some of the sketches of the characters I've made while writing this story on my homepage for you in case you're interested (see my profile for the link)._

"You lied to us Mat-gwas," Tsuzuki said. "You told us that you hadn't seen Muraki when we first met you. Pele has told us otherwise." Mat-gwas trembled, tugging on the ends of his thinning hair as he sat down on the ground, looking up at them.

"I saw him in the forest. He was like a ghost, a demonic spirit of silver light. I'd never seen such a thing," Mat-gwas said with a shiver. "I didn't want to go anywhere near him, but Pele threatened me. He said he would help me pay my debt to Pele if I took him to Tenochtitlan. He knew you were coming, and had me lead you to her in his stead. When I lost you in the forest, he was angered. He took over my senses, invaded my mind --"

Mat-gwas buried his face in his hands.

"But you are a shiki!" Hisoka exclaimed, looking at the others in disbelief. "How could Muraki control him?"

"I'm only a very minor god," Mat-gwas said forlornly. "I am all but obsolete in the dreams and beliefs of humans, and my debts to other gods have depleted my powers as well."

Byakko tapped his chin thoughtfully.

"I knew that something was not right when I saw him in the village. I suppose it could be done by a being of great will, who is aware of the ancient rituals from when Eden was open to the soul spirits of mortals. The longer a spirit can survive on its own in our realm, the more tangible it becomes, and the less dependant on its terrestrial form. This was the reason mortals were cast from this place. The shiki here no longer visited the dreams of mortals, and they soon forgot how to communicate with them. Their powers had become too potent, and they had tried to take control of Eden in the same way mortals try to control the earth."

"So Muraki isn't here in the same physical sense we are," Watari said. "Nastas Greenwood must have known enough to help Muraki figure out how to enter this realm using the ancient ways he'd stumbled upon in his trance. That must mean his body is somewhere back in our realm, and the coma he's gone into is from his spirit vacating his body. Whoever took him from the hospital must be keeping his body functioning on life support until he returns."

"Then he could be anywhere, spying on us from behind the eyes of anyone," Tsuzuki said darkly.

"Well, almost anyone. It depends on their level of power, I suppose," Byakko said.

"How is it that I can't sense him anymore? That no one here can?" Hisoka asked.

Kokopelli cleared his throat, getting their attention.

"If he has enough mind over matter to possess rabbit boy over there, why wouldn't he have enough to block being sensed somehow?" the lust god asked airily, floating upside down. "That's why I prefer flesh to spirit. Much less complicated."

"Is there any way to un-summon a guardian spirit?" Jarrett asked Tsuzuki with a frown.

"Well he has a point," Hisoka said with a shrug. "Tsuzuki blocks me out all the time." Tsuzuki looked at his partner curiously, Hisoka's green eyes cast downward in a pensive way.

"And he doesn't even have Muraki's ambition," Watari said. "Or any, for that matter."

"Why does he want to go to Tenochtitlan? Did he tell you anything?" Tsuzuki asked. Mat-gwas shook his head.

"All I know is that he seeks power. And there is something in the kingdom there that will unlock it for him," Mat-gwas said.

"It is growing late," Jarrett said, gazing at the darkening jungle. "Do you have any means of getting us to the city, Kokopelli?" Jarrett stopped, looking around for the little god and not seeing him anywhere.

"He disappeared when you asked about un-summoning him," Hy said. "I think you hurt his feelings." Jarrett shook his head, sinking onto a log and grumbling beneath his breath.

"Where did Muraki leave you?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Just before those two caught up with me here," Mat-gwas said.

"How do we know he did?" Hisoka asked, narrowing his eyes at the rabbit god suspiciously.

"I could not have transformed if he were controlling me, I swear," Mat-gwas said with watery eyes.

"Well, he's lost his guide. That should slow him sufficiently for us to sleep for a few hours," Watari said.

"Right, because you're not going anywhere," Byakko said with a growl, pinning Mat-gwas to the ground. Mat-gwas dissolved into rabbit form with a squeak.

"Watari, have you got a rabbit cage in your coat?" Tsuzuki asked with a laugh.

"I'm sure I could whip up something," Watari said, the wheels in his head apparently already turning as he fished around in his pockets.

Hy gave Manauia a pat on the head.

"You did real good," Hy said. "Thanks for your help."

The little armadillo god smiled brightly before disappearing.

xxxx

"I just can't help thinking that that bastard is out there somewhere, watching us," Tsuzuki said.

"I know," Hisoka said, looking down at his hands.

"Hisoka," Tsuzuki said, moving closer to him and speaking low while the others talked amongst themselves around the campfire. "What you said earlier, about me blocking you out --"

"It's okay, Tsuzuki, I understand," Hisoka said, meeting his eyes at last. "I just find it ironic that I have to have the thoughts of everyone near me invading my mind, when the one person I want to understand, to feel --" Hisoka shook his head. Tsuzuki rested his head against Hisoka's shoulder with a sigh.

"It's not because there is anything I want to hide from you. It's because I love you. It -- it would hurt you to know these feelings sometimes," Tsuzuki said. Hisoka nodded.

"I just want to be able to share your burden," Hisoka said with a shrug. "I hate that you feel you have to deal with these things alone."

Tsuzuki turned his partner's shoulders to where he faced him, looking him in the eye and shaking his head.

"Never alone. Not anymore. I haven't been alone since you came into my life, Hisoka. Knowing you love me is what gives me the strength to bear it," Tsuzuki said, his voice choking with emotion. "I don't know how I made it all those years. I don't even know why. But it's all been worth it. I don't know what I did to deserve this, and frankly, it scares the hell out of me sometimes."

"Me too," Hisoka whispered, embracing Tsuzuki tightly. "But I know it feels better to have something worth losing than it did when I was alone."

"You'll never lose me," Tsuzuki said.

Hisoka and Tsuzuki looked back upon hearing voices, to where Hy and Jarrett seemed to be having a discussion of their own. Their words carried towards the others from where they'd stepped aside.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Hy said, turning away from his partner with a grim expression.

"You know there is no hope in this manner of involvement," Jarrett said.

"It's not what you think it is, okay? I don't want to talk about it. Besides, you're one to talk," Hy said, slumping to the ground against a tree. Jarrett sat beside him somewhat awkwardly, flinching at the remark but letting it go.

"I just wouldn't want to see you get hurt again," Jarrett said. They were silent for a moment, Hy distractedly stripping the leaves off a fern.

"I -- I guess I can understand why you'd think I'd be doing something like that," Hy said softly. "After all, I seduced your own son away from you."

"Hy," Jarrett said, turning to face his partner. "I don't think anything like that about you."

"It's true though, isn't it?" Hy asked. Jarrett shook his head.

"I'm not a man of many words, Hy, and sometimes that makes me a far better observer of things," Jarrett started, then sighed. "What I mean to say is, I know that Michael started things between you."

Hy rested his head on his drawn up knees, staring towards the camp fire.

"That don't make anything his fault, and it don't make me any better by comparison. I took him away from you, and then I drove him off to where you can't see him no more. I wouldn't blame you if you thought the worst of me for it," Hy said, his expression full of sorrow.

Jarrett cautiously reached out and patted Hy on the back.

"Hy, Michael made the decision to leave. It's not your fault," Jarrett said.

"But it is! If it weren't for me --" Hy started, tears forming in his eyes.

Jarrett's hand shook for a moment, before he stilled it on the boy's arm, drawing him into his arms and pounding him on the back nervously before letting him go. Hy stared at him wordlessly, surprised at the show of affection.

"If it weren't for you I wouldn't have tried to know my son again. I -- I wouldn't have felt capable of being that close to someone," Jarrett said, looking at Hy with a softened expression. "You're as much a son to me as he is, Hy."

Hy pulled the startled man into another hug, and began to cry. Jarrett relented from his stiffened pose, wrapping his arms around the boy comfortingly.

"I never had a daddy, Jarrett. My real daddy didn't even want me. You don't know how much that means to me," Hy said, his voice cracked with sobs.

"I didn't get a chance to be a very good father when my boys were alive. If Michael leaving was anyone's fault, it's mine. He might have turned out better than to have hurt you like he did," Jarrett said softly. Hy pulled away, wiping his face and shaking his head.

"No. It's not your fault," Hy said firmly. "I'm not mad at Michael, either." He took a deep breath, looking away. "I loved him. Still do."

"I know, Hy," Jarrett said gently, stroking the boy's loose ponytail absently. "I'm sorry that I thought --" Hy shook his head, sniffing and forcing a smile.

"No, it's okay. You're just trying to be a good daddy, right?" Hy asked, his smile brightening.

"I trust you, Hy," Jarrett said. "You've always been a good boy."

"So," Hy said slowly, pulling himself to his feet and walking away. "Does this mean Kokopelli's like my mama now?" Jarrett blinked, before leaping to feet.

"Did I mention one of the ways I failed as a father is that I didn't give out nearly enough woopings?" Jarrett said, striding quickly after Hy as he laughingly ran away.

Hisoka smiled at Tsuzuki as they went to the other side of the campfire.

"I know we probably shouldn't have heard any of that, but I'm kind of glad we did," Hisoka admitted. Tsuzuki grinned.

"See? Sometimes being a little nosy is just because you care," Tsuzuki said.

"Except when it's Watari," Hisoka grumbled.

"Yes, except when it's Watari," Tsuzuki said with laugh. He turned to Hisoka somewhat sheepishly.

"Care to venture what Jarrett was accusing Hy of that started the conversation?" Tsuzuki asked. Hisoka raised one eyebrow. "Crossed the line from concern to gossip?" Hisoka rolled his eyes. "Want to go give Watari something to be nosy about behind those trees there?" Tsuzuki asked hopefully, getting a stony glare for his effort.


	15. Chapter 15

Tsuzuki woke early the next morning to find Hisoka and Jarrett already sitting by the rekindled fire. As he walked over to them, he saw Kokopelli stretched prone on a tree branch above them, his braids hanging over his face, and gazed at him curiously.

"Good morning," Jarrett greeted him. "Kokopelli has brought us food, if somewhat reluctantly." The dark haired poet glanced up at the sulking deity with an amused gleam in his eye.

"I think it's finally starting to sink in for him what it means to have a master," Hisoka said, moving over for Tsuzuki to sit beside him.

Hy and Byakko were still sleeping a few yards away, the shinigami nestled snugly beside the tiger god. Watari emerged from beyond the trees, wringing water from his damp yellow curls.

"I found a stream a short walk away if you want to wash up before we head out," Watari said cheerfully as he joined them. "I was gathering some greens for our pet bunny." Tsuzuki spotted the disgruntled rabbit curled up in his cage.

"Byakko did something to the cage to prevent him from escaping," Hisoka explained. "He's sending him off with Kokopelli until we're through here." Jarrett spared the lust god another look, shaking his head.

"That's another reason why he's pouting. He wanted to come with us," Jarrett said. The little fertility deity huffed audibly, swinging his legs beneath the branch. Jarrett handed Tsuzuki a bowl of mushroom stew, before standing. "I think I'll go to the stream." Kokopelli stirred at this, following silently behind him as he walked away.

"Should I wake them?" Watari said, inclining his head toward the sleeping pair. Byakko had thrown an arm over the boy, purring with contentment. Hisoka shrugged, and Tsuzuki had a mouthful of food, so Watari took the initiative to approach them.

"Byakko's your shiki, Tsuzuki," Hisoka said quietly as Watari walked away. "What do you make of it? I can't read him."

"I thought we weren't going to be nosy about it," Tsuzuki said teasingly.

"Fine," Hisoka muttered, crossing his arms. Tsuzuki smiled, reaching over and rubbing the back of his partner's neck affectionately.

"I think Byakko is more interested in awakening Amarok than in seducing Hy-chan, baby," Tsuzuki whispered, leaning close to Hisoka's ear.

"Oh, okay, then," Hisoka said, trembling at the sensation of Tsuzuki's warm breath, and fixing him with a heavy lidded gaze, having lost interest in his own inquiry.

"You wish you'd snuck away with me last night, don't you?" Tsuzuki murmured, burying his face against his lover's slender neck, and smiling smugly as Hisoka gave a slow nod. "Pity we don't have more time." Hisoka whimpered slightly as Tsuzuki placed his lips to his skin.

Hisoka pulled away abruptly, as Hy, Byakko, and a knowingly leering Watari joined them.

"I'm going to the stream," Hisoka announced, walking away rather stiffly, as Tsuzuki regained his balance. Watari laughed as Tsuzuki looked mournfully after him.

"Go on, big fella. We have to wait until the kittens eat anyway," Watari said, pulling Tsuzuki up by the arm and pushing him off in the direction in which Hisoka had gone.

xxxx

The jungle terrain was unyielding, thick with vegetation and sticky with humidity as they hiked along the path Byakko cleared before them. Tsuzuki expressed concern for Hisoka, who had grown very pale and seemed almost dazed as he fell behind, but the boy refused any assistance, insisting that he was fine.

"It's not much further," Byakko called over his shoulder, as the forest seemed to thin and they could just make out a clearing beyond. Stepping from the veil of trees, they came upon the breathtaking view of the tall stone buildings of a city in the midst of an expansive lake that stretched before them. It seemed to float on the water, resting on an island that stretched for miles. Hills and snow capped mountains could be seen beyond the lake, and long causeways provided access to the city in several directions.

"I had forgotten how beautiful it is," Jarrett said.

A shadow fell across them as they made their way to the lake's shore, and looking up they beheld an eagle with a wider wingspan than any bird of the earthly realm. The creature's wings stirred the wind violently around them, and the others grew somewhat uneasy as the gargantuan bird of prey swooped ever lower, while Jarrett stood still watching the great bird with reverence.

The bird lighted on the ground before them, regarding them with sharp yellow eyes, before a transformation overtook its feathered form, the wings distorting and stretching. The plumes receded into a cloak, as the form of a human took shape beneath them. A muscular arm reached out from the covering, pulling the beaked countenance away like a mask, and revealing the face of a man.

"We meet at last, Hohoq," Jarrett said with a nod. The man's features were every bit as sharp as those of the eagle, his black eyes penetrating as he observed the others.

"You should not be here, Master," the Thunderbird said. "Tezacoatl does not want humans further interfering with Eden until this invading entity is expelled."

"We're here to expel it," Tsuzuki said, meeting the eagle god's eyes with a fixed expression.

"I know we aren't supposed to allow in our masters at this time, but I think if you'll just let us speak with His Majesty and explain --" Byakko said. Hohoq held up his hand to silence him, and looked to be in thought for a moment.

"Very well," Hohoq said, his features relaxing slightly. "It is a difficult conflict, being sworn to many masters," he said shaking his head wearily. "I think at this point it would be foolish to not accept help from those who are trusted. I will advise the kings to give you an audience."

"Kings? Plural?" Watari asked as they proceeded to follow Hohoq to the nearest causeway.

"Three siblings rule the kingdom," Byakko said. "Tezacoatl and Quetzacoatl just can't seem to agree on which one them rules it the most."

"And the third one?" Watari asked. Byakko shrugged.

"Xiuhcoatl stays out of their petty squabbles," Hohoq replied.

The city grew even more astounding as they began to cross one of the three massive causeways that spanned the lake to the mainland. The streets were a perfect grid of streets and interlacing canals, the first of which they approached were mazes of stone houses, and busy marketplaces. The inhabitants watched in near silence as the strange parade of figures passed by them, led by the Thunderbird, and parted for them quickly.

The broad, straight pathway ahead revealed the impressive peaks of numerous pyramids with squared angles, beyond a walled off section of the city, long before they reached the gates. The guards there stepped aside wordlessly for the eagle shiki, who nodded to them stiffly in acknowledgment. The temple pyramids towered above them as they passed through the mostly empty streets of the inner kingdom. Each sloping, intricately carved structure was fit for a palace, but none compared to the impressive building Hohoq took them to.

"Welcome to the palace of Motecuhzoma," Hohoq said, as they began the daunting task of ascending the steep steps before them. Everything around them seemed to gleam with unearthly beauty, the greatly varied and colored stones carved or painted with depictions of gods and mythical creatures.

Hohoq lead them through passageways adorned with colorful tapestries and bas-reliefs, at last bringing them to a large room with a high ceiling supported with ornately carved cedar beams. A large golden screen separated one third of the room.

"To be honest," Hohoq whispered to Jarrett. "I am relieved that you have come, Master. I will inform the kings of your presence."

The shinigami and Byakko waited as Hohoq crossed the floor. Voices could be heard from beyond the screen, where it sounded like an argument was going on.

"You're the one who broke it! It was forged for me by Xiuhcoatl, and I never even had the chance to wield it," one voice said.

"And Xiuhcoatl will be more than happy to mend it for you I'm sure. It's really not worth fighting over, is it?" the other voice replied with disinterest.

"Your Majesties, we have visitors. Byakko, the guardian of the western gate of the Asian territory, and five of the shinigami," Hohoq announced as he stepped behind the screen.

"Shinigami?" one of the voices asked. "We have sealed the gates to visitors from other realms, have we not?"

"Yes, Your Majesty. They were allowed into Eden by Byakko," Hohoq explained. "One of the shinigami is Tsuzuki Asato, the one who controls the twelve spirits."

"Is that so?"

A tall man grandly entered the hall before them, wearing a tall headdress of bright green plumes over his long dark hair of a purple sheen. Another man followed behind him in similar dress, his hair a dark blue shade. The others awkwardly followed Byakko's and Jarrett's example, bowing low before the two serpent gods.

"Byakko, explain yourself," the first man demanded. Byakko clutched his tail nervously, looking up.

"You see, King Tezacoatl, my master, Tsuzuki, knows this invading spirit that plagues you. He has pursued him all across the mortal realm, and I feel he can drive him from Eden for us," Byakko said.

"Very well, if it will save us the trouble," Quetzacoatl said, waving his hand dismissively. "I haven't much fear of mortals, I just want it out of my kingdom."

"Our kingdom," Tezacoatl grumbled. "What does it want, anyway?"

"Mat-gwas has been cooperating with Muraki, and informs us that what he seeks is within this city," Tsuzuki said.

"Well, then there really is nothing to worry about then," Quetzacoatl said with a yawn. "Anything worth being had, of any significance or power, is within the walls of the palace. It is inconceivable that he would survive such a trespass."

"With all due respect, Your Majesty, Muraki is quite capable of the inconceivable," Watari said. "Do you not find it at all alarming that he has made it this far?"

"We had a similar invasion by a living mortal before. It came to nothing," Quetzacoatl said with a shrug.

"What about what it did to Xiuhcoatl?" Tezacoatl asked his brother.

"You may stay at the palace and monitor things, if you feel this mortal will be foolish enough approach," Quetzacoatl said, ignoring his sibling. "You are boring me. Take them away, Hohoq."

The Thunderbird led them from the chamber, his expression grim. He led them back to the broad platform before the stairway they'd climbed to enter, lighting a pipe and staring over the city with a thoughtful look.

"Unbelievable, isn't it?" Hohoq asked. "Things were different before Xiuhcoatl went into sleep. They've both gone completely mad."

"Well, we're all a bit mad here," Byakko said, patting Hohoq on the back in sympathy.

"Tezacoatl said that the mortal who came to Eden before affected Xiuhcoatl," Tsuzuki said. "Was that Nastas Greenwood?" Hohoq nodded.

"Xiuhcoatl became his guardian, presenting him with power he could scarce comprehend, power no mere mortal should ever possess," Hohoq said. "Fortunately, he seemed to have no idea what he was capable of, and lived his life unfulfilling his potential. When he died, Xiuhcoatl went into the mountains after forging the Sword of Serpents."

"The Sword of Serpents?" Tsuzuki asked.

"It is the only blade that can defeat Xiuhcoatl, who is the weapon of destruction. Xiuhcoatl is wise, unlike the others. I believe that is why the fire serpent chose to be guardian to one who came here seeking wisdom and not power, and who could never understand what it meant to have control of a guardian spirit. But now that the master is dead, there can be another, and this time Xiuhcoatl will not come as peacefully," Hohoq said.

"Was I correct in hearing that the fools have broken it?" Hisoka asked.

"Yes. I believe Xiuhcoatl knew they would destroy it by fighting over it like children. It is for the best that they have, of course. I imagine it is this weapon your enemy seeks. The power to make Xiuhcoatl submit would be power enough to destroy both our world and yours," Hohoq said.

"Can it be mended?" Hisoka asked.

"The one who forged it could mend it, yes," Hohoq said. "And if asked, would do so."

"But why?" Watari asked.

"Xiuhcoatl will delay the end of the world but not deny its inevitability," Tsuzuki said quietly. Hohoq nodded.

"However evil the intentions of the destructor, they will be viewed as but a tool of fate to the fire serpent," the Thunderbird said.

"Where is the Sword of Serpents kept?" Hisoka asked.

"Byakko and myself will guard the chamber. You five may rest until needed," Hohoq said.

xxxx

The companions were served a grand feast after being taken on a tour of the zoo and aviary and beholding the splendor of the Gardens of Motecuhzoma. Servants in jaguar skins brought them beans in chile sauce, tortillas, a frothy coffee-like drink called chocolatl, and a liquor made from maguey sap called octli. Despite the beautiful surroundings and hospitality of their hosts, there was tension and dread overcasting their mood.

Tsuzuki felt especially uneasy at the odd way Hisoka had been behaving all evening. He had caught him wandering off from their tour more than once, and he spoke even less than usual. He was just about to remark on this to his partner, when Hisoka leaned close.

"Why don't we slip away to our bedchamber, my love?" Hisoka whispered in his ear. Tsuzuki's head swam, and he cursed himself for drinking too much, as he stumbled to his feet and bit good-night to the others.

They followed a servant to a large bedroom with brightly painted murals of birds and flowers. Nothing seemed too amiss to Tsuzuki as he was rather enthusiastically pushed off his feet onto the low bed, until Hisoka climbed on top of him, pinning his arms behind him.

"Y -- You're hurting me, Hisoka," Tsuzuki gasped, as his arm was nearly wrenched out of socket. He felt weak, and panicked as he realized he could barely move.

"Oh, how I've longed to have you at my mercy like this, Tsuzuki," Hisoka purred in his ear, and bit down on the lobe hard enough to draw blood, making Tsuzuki scream in pain. Tsuzuki felt chilled at the familiar, hypnotic manner of speech being spoken with his lover's own voice.

"Muraki," Tsuzuki groaned through numb lips.

"Yes. How does it feel to know I'm invading the boy's body again, violating his very soul? How I would love to strip you and have my way with you as well, but alas, our time is coming to an end," Muraki said, pulling Tsuzuki's head around by the hair and kissing him deeply, his mouth tasting of Tsuzuki's own blood.

Tsuzuki blacked out entirely, as Muraki fled the room in Hisoka's body.


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N: I'd like to dedicate this one to the lovely Amethyst-eyed Koneko for her kindness in giving this a last minute read through for me. u_

"Tsuzuki, wake up!" Watari cried, shaking the drugged shinigami back to consciousness. "The Sword of Serpents has been stolen." Tsuzuki bolted upward, shaking his head to clear it.

"Muraki has possessed Hisoka," Tsuzuki said, rushing from the room with Watari in pursuit. They left the palace quickly and made their way across the city. The others were waiting at the end of the causeway that led from Tenochtitlan.

"Xiuhcoatl sleeps in her mountain temple. I will take you there," Hohoq said, leading them towards the hills beyond the city.

"How did Muraki get past Byakko and Hohoq?" Tsuzuki asked Watari.

"Quetzacoatl and Tezacoatl lied about the sword being in the chamber they were guarding, the damned fools," Watari said. "Muraki must have used Hisoka's empathy to find clues as to where it was really hidden."

"I just hope Hisoka is all right," Tsuzuki said.

They hiked through the thick forest that covered the mountainside quickly, occasionally coming across the ruins of other temples, the stony edifices taking on a mysterious, ghostly aura in their vine covered shrouds. Hohoq eventually stopped before one that seemed in no way remarkable from the ones they'd previously encountered.

"Here is where she sleeps. I only hope we are not too late," the thunder god said, pulling back the vines clinging to the dark entrance.

Torches lit the dim, narrow corridor, which sloped steadily downward into the earth. The pathway leveled out, taking them to a large, shadowy corridor ahead, when they heard childish laughter echo through the hallway. The shinigami looked at one another in confusion.

"Xiuhcoatl is awake, then," Hohoq said softly, leading them to the opening of the chamber. "Byakko and I can go no further. She has set up a barrier to prevent the intrusion of her brothers."

"But we'll need your help, surely!" Watari exclaimed. "Does this mean Tsuzuki and Jarrett cannot summon the assistance of their shikis?"

"It does," Hohoq said, nodding solemnly. Byakko knelt before Hy, looking up him with a sad smile.

"Last chance, old friend," Byakko said, giving the confused boy a pleading look as he took his hand. "We need you, okay?"

Byakko stood and squeezed Hy tightly, giving him a little push through the door, and sighing with relief as it became apparent that he was able to breach the barrier without harm.

"You'll have one shiki with you," Byakko said with a wink, as the others followed Hy.

Hisoka lay unconscious on the stone floor. Tsuzuki immediately went to his side, as they looked upon a rather curious scene. Muraki appeared before them, shimmering with silvery light like an apparition, and was crouching before a small, innocent looking girl holding a sword engulphed with blue flame.

"Do you challenge me, white demon? Do you truly wish for the destruction I can bring?" Xiuhcoatl asked, her large black eyes staring up imploringly from beneath a tiny crown of feathers.

"Yes, fire serpent, grant me the weapon that I may use to make you mine," Muraki said, his voice echoing strangely as his form grew more stable.

"Don't give it to him!" Tsuzuki cried from where he sat with Hisoka in his arms.

"Has the world grown peaceful yet? My master used to tell me about the wars and destruction and the evils of your world, in dreams," the girl said with a weary sigh. The chamber shook as she spoke, cracks spreading in the stone walls.

"It is far more corrupt and foul than you could ever imagine, fair goddess," Muraki said, drawing closer to her. "There is nothing worth saving." Xiuhcoatl looked up at the doctor with tearful eyes, extending a tiny hand.

"Show me," she asked.

"No! Don't listen to him, please," Tsuzuki pleaded, as Muraki placed his palm to hers. Xiuhcoatl released a small gasp, her eyes wide, as she tore her hand away from Muraki's with a sob.

"It is as you say," she said, sadly, lowering the sword slowly, and turning the handle towards Muraki.

"My challenge precedes this being's, does it not?" a voice asked clearly, causing all to turn and look to the place where Hy had been standing. In his place stood a thin and tired looking man, his scraggly brown and gray hair pulled back in a sloppy braid, and a sharp toothed smirk on his lips.

"Amarok," Xiuhcoatl said with surprise, pulling them sword back towards her. "You lost your challenge long ago." Amarok's eyes narrowed.

"If you had defeated me, I would have been destroyed. You did me no service by sparing my life. I do not consider my challenge fulfilled," Amarok said.

"You challenged me because you did not see how a fit ruler could allow themself a master, and yet I see you have one of your own now," Xiuhcoatl said furiously, her eyes reflecting the flame of her sword.

"I have no master!" Amarok growled. "I have a host. A host within whom I could sleep after the humiliation of your unwanted mercy. And I see that I was not incorrect in my reasons to challenge you, hiding away and letting those brothers of yours run things, and now turning over the fate of the world to this man!"

"Very well," Xiuhcoatl said. "I accept your challenge. All of you must leave. This is between Amorok and I."

"And what of his host?" Jarrett asked.

"Leave!" Xiuhcoatl roared, causing the cavern to shake.

Muraki's form quivered slightly, as he looked at Tsuzuki.

"Do not think you have defeated me, my love, with this one failure. But I'm sure you know better. You of all beings know just how resourceful I can be. I'm sure you've discovered how I used Mr. Greenwood's resources to allow me to breach the borders of Eden. This experiment has been most educational, even if my exact goal was not met. I'll be going back to our realm now, where my body will be waiting for me in full health. Perhaps we'll continue our little dance there? I do look forward to it. Be sure to give my poppet my gratitude for so willingly letting me use his body again," Muraki said with a smirk as he faded away.

Xiuhcoatl began to grow and change, becoming a frightening and massive form of scale and flame. Her great serpentine body uncoiled, a piercing shriek emitting from her fanged mouth. Amarok revealed his form as the great dire wolf at last, his eyes flashing yellow as he howled.

Tsuzuki gathered Hisoka in his arms and followed the others out of the temple, as the ground began to shake violently beneath them.

"She knew all along that Amarok was the one who would not just defeat, but truly destroy her," Hohoq said, as the sounds of the battle bellowed from beneath the ground. "This is why she spared him until a time when his rage and resentment could fulfill her prophecy."

Tsuzuki laid Hisoka on the ground, kneeling beside him and stroking his hair from his face as his eyelashes began to flutter.

"Are you all right?" Tsuzuki asked. Hisoka nodded, sitting up and leaning against his partner, shaking.

"I could see everything that happened, and yet I couldn't do anything about it," Hisoka said. "When he -- when he had you pinned down --" Tsuzuki hushed him, shaking his head.

"It's okay. I'm fine. Did he hurt you?" Tsuzuki asked.

"No. Everything's all right now," Hisoka said, looking up. "I love you, Tsuzuki."

"I love you, too," Tsuzuki murmured softly, holding Hisoka tightly.

"He's still out there, but at least he's out of Eden now," Hisoka said with a sigh. "Do you think that's really what he wants? To destroy everything, including himself?" Tsuzuki shook his head.

"I really don't know. Men crave weapons that will destroy their world for the power they can wield over others just by having them. That kind of power over life and death would certainly appeal to Muraki," Tsuzuki said.

A loud explosion rumbled from the earth, and everything went still. Jarrett ran towards the temple.

"Jarrett! You can't go in there! Even if the tunnel hasn't collapsed yet, it still may," Watari called, following him. Jarrett ignored him, disappearing into the gaping entrance.

"I will protect him," Hohoq said, and disappeared.

A few tense moments later, Jarrett and his shiki emerged, Jarrett carrying the crumpled body of his partner. The others looked at the pair expectantly.

"They destroyed each other. It's over," Hohoq said. Byakko nodded, his head hanging low as he turned away.

Watari made his way to Jarrett's side, as the other man sank to his knees, still clutching Hy to his chest.

"Please don't die," Jarrett said hoarsely, looking down at the still, dirt streaked face of his partner. Watari coaxed Jarrett to release him, with soothing reassurances, examining the boy's body carefully when Jarrett at last laid him on the ground.

"He'll be okay, Jarrett," Watari said with a smile. Jarrett looked at him gratefully, stroking the boy's now solid colored hair. Hy began to stir, peering up with gray eyes.

"Did I turn into a slobbering wolfhound again?" Hy asked weakly. Jarrett laughed, tears streaming down his face.

"Yeah, son, you sure did."

xxxx

The next day, the shinigami prepared to leave Eden through the eastern gate. The palace of Motecuhzoma was silent, as the serpent gods mourned for their sister. They stood at the base of the massive building, waiting for Hohoq to emerge and send them home.

"Hohoq will probably be able to influence the kings a bit and keep things from getting out of control here. They're probably feeling pretty vulnerable without their sis. Even as arrogant as they are, they know she was the only one of them with any sense," Byakko said with a half hearted grin as they said their goodbyes.

"Thank you, Byakko," Tsuzuki said, embracing the tiger shiki. "Say hi to the others for me, okay?"

"Sure thing! Have a safe trip," Byakko said, brightening somewhat, before disappearing.

"Before I forget," Jarrett said, muttering under his breath.

"What now?" Kokopelli asked irritably, appearing over their heads with his arms crossed.

"You can let Mat-gwas go," Jarrett said. Kokopelli landed on the ground before his master with a thump, looking up at him disdainfully.

"Is that all?" the lust god asked expectantly.

"That is all," Jarrett said with with an amused grin. "Oh, and also, thanks." Kokopelli's bottom lip quivered slightly, before he leapt into Jarrett's arms, nearly knocking him over.

"You're leaving, aren't you?" Kokopelli asked, batting his large pink eyes. "Aren't you going to kiss me goodbye first?" Jarrett groaned, placing a quick peck to the lust god's forehead before dropping him.

"Is that the best you can do?" Kokopelli whined, floating to the ground and disappearing with a flash of light.

"How is Hy?" Hisoka asked, not seeing him anywhere.

"Losing Amarok's presence has weakened him considerably. He will be fine, but there will be after effects, I fear," Jarrett said with a frown. "I asked Hohoq to bring him when he is ready, so that he may rest."

Hohoq appeared at the entrance to the palace, supporting Hy as he descended the steps.

"We will be emerging at the Louisiana office. You are more than welcome to come home with us and rest before your return," Jarrett said.

"We may just take you up on that," Tsuzuki said with a smile, receiving a weary nod from Hisoka.

"Wonderful! I'd love to see the home of Jarrett St. Cin!" Watari said.

xxxx

Tsuzuki and Hisoka followed the others through the swampy woods near the home of their friends. Hy hobbled along weakly, before Jarrett swept him into his arms, carrying him.

"What do you say we put in for our vacation after this?" Tsuzuki asked as they walked along.

"Didn't you get enough rest and recreation in Eden?" Hisoka asked.

"Oh, come on, some of it was pretty stressful," Tsuzuki whined. "I almost got thrown in a volcano!" Hisoka looked unconvinced. "And almost molested by Muraki!" Hisoka still said nothing. "I broke a nail?"

"Okay, already," Hisoka said with exasperation. "Where could you possibly want to go after all that running around?" Tsuzuki stopped him, stealing a kiss.

"Who said I want to go anywhere?" Tsuzuki asked with a wink. Hisoka colored slightly, looking ahead to see if the others were watching.

"Sounds good," Hisoka said with a small smile, giving Tsuzuki a quick peck before they continued.

As they joined the others in the clearing, they saw Jarrett speaking with a woman who was waiting by their cabin. Hy stirred sleepily in Jarrett's arms, his eyes widening as he recognized Adelina St. Cin. He pushed himself away from Jarrett, who sat him on the ground.

"Please, where is he?" Hy asked weakly, taking a shaky step forward and looking around. Adelina pointed to the back of the house, scarcely looking at him, her lips drawn in a severe frown. Watari stepped forward to help support him as he stumbled unsteadily to where she had indicated.

"Why did you bring him back?" Jarrett asked. Adelina sighed.

"Because he was miserable. And because I love him. I always have my children's best interests at heart, unlike some," Adelina said. "We have been waiting in this hovel of yours for over a week waiting for you to turn up."

"You did the right thing, Adelina," Jarrett said.

"I still do not approve. But he would not eat, he would not return to work -- he has always been such an obedient child before. I do not know where this stubborn streak came from," Adelina said.

"He must have got it from you," Jarrett and Adelina said simultaneously, eyeing each other with surprise. Jarrett laughed.

"Yes, he could have got it from me as well," Jarrett said. "You are welcome to stay with us a while." Adelina shook her head.

"No. It was difficult enough to be away as long as I have. But Michael will stay with you now, until this thing runs it's course. I will speak to the Ministry about his transfer to your summons department for the time being. If his partner will not come here, I'm sure they can find him another," Adelina said with a weary sigh. Jarrett stepped forward, taking her hand.

"I do not think this is a simple whim of his, Adelina. You know as well as I do the determination it must have taken for him to defy you. He always was your favorite," Jarrett said with a gentle smile. "Be happy for him, darling. Believe me when I say that he couldn't do any better. Hy is a fine boy. Will you at least stay for dinner so that you can meet him?"

Jarrett and Adelina continued their discussion, as Tsuzuki walked around the cabin.

"I just want to make sure Watari's giving them their privacy," Tsuzuki explained with a smile as Hisoka followed him. To their surprise, they came upon Watari sitting on the back stoop, a respectful distance from where the boys sat by the creek side, Hy's head resting on Michael's shoulder.

"Oh, there you are," Watari said, wiping away a tear before putting his glasses back on. "Aren't they sweet?"

xxxx

Tsuzuki whistled happily, walking back into their apartment with the mail to where Hisoka was setting breakfast on the table.

"Hey, we got a postcard from Hy and Michael!" Tsuzuki said. "They're in Sighisoara."

"That's really great," Hisoka said. Tsuzuki frowned as he opened the next envelope, and sat beside his partner at the table.

"Don't tell me. Tatsumi's weekly expense report?" Hisoka asked.

"I can't believe he's still docking so much from my pay," Tsuzuki groaned. "Big meanie." Hisoka buttered his toast, rolling his eyes.

"Let's see, two libraries, half the buildings in --" Hisoka muttered.

"Okay, okay, I know!" Tsuzuki said with a pout, stabbing a waffle with his fork.

"Hey, speaking of Tatsumi," Hisoka said slowly. "It's been kind of quiet around here lately." Tsuzuki grinned.

"You mean Watari hasn't been popping in unexpectedly the whole time we've been off? Now what makes you connect that thought with Tatsumi, pray tell?" Tsuzuki asked teasingly. Hisoka looked at his plate with a scowl.

"Nothing. Tatsumi just reminds me of work, and work is where Watari is, and maybe his absence has something to do with Tatsumi," Hisoka rambled. "In a completely work related way," he added. Tsuzuki laughed.

"Whatever you say, baby. I know you don't like to speculate on other people's love lives," Tsuzuki said.

"I'm just more interested in my own," Hisoka said, looking up with a smoldering gaze that made Tsuzuki pause mid bite.

"Our breakfast will get cold," Tsuzuki said, as Hisoka stood up from his chair.

"We can re-heat it," Hisoka said, slinking around the table.

"All this yummy stuff you put on the waffles will go to waste," Tsuzuki said, gesturing at the whipped cream covered strawberries.

"No it won't," Hisoka murmured, dipping a finger in the topping and smearing it over Tsuzuki's neck. Tsuzuki moaned as Hisoka began to lick it away.

"Well, in that case," Tsuzuki said, pulling Hisoka into his lap with a grin.

_A/N: Thank you so much to all my regular reviewers who have been so kind and inspirational throughout this crazy story. I love you guys! Lucy May_


End file.
